Jogos Vorazes: 72ª Edição
by phclarinete
Summary: Bom, acabo de terminar a Trilogia Jogos Vorazes, e estou APAIXONADO por ela. Então, como gosto de escrever, resolvi criar uma FanFic com meus Jogos... Possivelmente eu traduza-a para inglês futuramente. Por favor, postem suas Reviews.
1. Capítulo 1: Colheita Distrito Um

**Capítulo 1: Colheita Distrito Um**

**Marc Gem (15 Anos): **

"Marc, você não vem?", diz gentilmente Jewel, minha amiga – minha única amiga – com seu doce sorriso, provavelmente o único que já vi em minha vida.

Ela está estendendo suas mãos para mim gentilmente, e me encarando com seus olhos cor de âmbar. Ela está com o mesmo vestido vermelho que usou na primeira vez que nos vimos, no portão do orfanato onde sou criado desde meus oito anos de idade, quando que perdi meus pais em um assalto a mão armada. Desde aquele dia, nunca mais fui o mesmo. Jurei não confiar em mais ninguém, e desde então finjo ser alguém que não sou: um garoto bruto e encrenqueiro. Mas com Jewel é diferente: com ela não preciso fingir. Ela me compreende. Sempre me compreendeu. Eu pego em sua mão e retribuo o sorriso.

"Claro, vamos lá". A colheita sempre foi uma ocasião que capturava minha atenção, desde meu primeiro ano como candidato. Mas esse ano, não estou com a mesma sensação dos outros. Sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer. Mas, mesmo que seja sorteado esse ano, sei que não serei um tributo-morto (apelido que os garotos do orfanato dão aos tributos fracos). Apesar de nunca ter tido nenhum tipo de treinamento, sempre soube me virar. No orfanato, todo ano há uma competição onde testam suas habilidades de sobrevivência. Desde minha chegada, eu ganhei três e Jewel duas. Isso deve provar que, se um de nós for escolhido, não seremos uma completa vergonha.

Nós nos aproximamos da praça cada vez mais e eu posso sentir a aflição começar a tomar conta do corpo de Jewel, conforme seus passos começam a ficar mais lentos e ela começa a tremer levemente.

"Ei, tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar", eu a envolvo em um longo e quente abraço. "Eu te protejo.". Sei que esta frase não tem nexo, pois, se ela for escolhida, não há nada que poderei fazer para protegê-la, a não ser que eu vá junto, e isso é algo que prometemos a não fazer em hipótese alguma: voluntariarmo-nos. "E além do mais, já passamos por isso três vezes sem sermos escolhidos...", deixo as palavras serem absorvidas pelo ar e tudo fica por isso.

Após nos soltarmos, ela limpa a lágrima que havia acabado de começar a escorrer de seu olho esquerdo e tenta fazer uma tentativa falha de um sorriso. Eu olho para ela carinhosamente e nos prosseguimos nosso caminho. Quando chegamos, damos nossos nomes e nos colocamos em nossas fileiras (separadas por sexo e idade), e paramos exatamente um ao lado do outro. Após todos estarem "acomodados", a acompanhante de nosso distrito, Lux Lury, acompanhada do Prefeito Smith, conta a trágica história dos Dias Escuros e de como todos tiveram que pagar com sangue pela futilidade e medo da Capital – obviamente ela não usou estas palavras, mas assim que eu as interpretei. Após isso, ouvimos o hino de Panem, e ela, em sua fina e gentil voz diz "Bom, primeiro as damas."

Ela se aproxima da esfera de vidro que contêm centenas de nomes femininos. Após alguns segundos de emrolação, ela finalmente pega um papel, abre-o lentamente e lê o nome na mesma velocidade.

"Jewel Gold"

E é essa a hora em que minha respiração para e fico imóvel.

**Jewel Gold (15 Anos):**

Eu sei que meu nome foi chamado, mas simplesmente não consigo mover minhas pernas. Perdi completamente o controle de meu corpo. Estou petrificada. Mas agora sou um tributo, e não posso passar fraqueza aos demais distritos. Eu mudo minha expressão de medo para uma ríspida e dura carranca, e a levo até o palco. Agora eu estou sozinha, não há nada que Marc possa fazer para me ajudar. Prometemos um ao outro.

Agora estou ao lado de Lux Lury, enquanto ela sorri e começa a aplaudir minha chegada. Como não sou conhecida por muitas pessoas, é necessária a insistência de minha nova acompanhante para que a plateia se junte a sua falsa atitude de carinho.

"Bom, que felicidade para o Distrito 1, uma competidora forte e saudável", sei que ela está se referindo a mim, mas acho que nunca saberei se estava dizendo a verdade, nunca prestei muita atenção para mim mesma.

Apesar de Marc não saber – e pretendo garantir que ele nunca saiba – eu amo ele. Sempre amei. Desde a primeira vez que o vi na escola, um ano antes de sua perda. Ele era o aluno mais centrado, mais educado. Me lembro muito bem dele puxando a franja de seus loiros cabelos para o lado sempre que esta atrapalhava sua escrita. Desde então deixei de me preocupar tanto comigo mesma. Sei que estou usando o vestido vermelho (o único que tenho), o qual segundo Marc me deixa mais bonita – acho que nunca descobrirei se ele percebe que a cada vez que diz isso, meu rosto e enrubesce.

Tenho que parar de pensar em Marc. Há uma chance de nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Então percebo que Lux retornara a falar, e me concentro em cada palavra que ela diz. Quero saber qual garoto vai ser um dos outros vinte e dois que terei que me preocupar na arena. Lux pega o papel, mas não o abre

"Senhoras e senhores, o garoto que participará da 72ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes e estará representando o Distrito 1 é..." , ela permite que o silêncio dure enquanto lentamente abre o papel "Marc Gem".

Eu o vejo no meio da multidão. Não sei se sua carranca deve-se ao fato de não querer mostrar fraqueza aos outros distritos (assim como eu), ou por ele esconder sua verdadeira personalidade. Diferente de mim, ele recebe diversas salvas de palmas e júbilos de felicidade dos habitantes, provavelmente por suas atitudes. Sei que eu poderia estar em choque por ele – por pura ironia do destino – ter se juntado a mim nesta jornada, após termos prometido um ao outro para não nos voluntariarmos caso um de nós fosse escolhido, mas o único pensamento que vem a minha mente é que se eu quiser sair viva de lá, terei de matá-lo.

**Marc Gem (15 Anos): **

Lux Lury insiste que nós apertemos nossas mãos, e depois somos guiados por um grupo de Pacificadores para dentro do Edifício da Justiça. Minha vida definitivamente não poderia ser pior. Desde os oito de idade minha vida é uma mentira: finjo para todos os próximos de mim que sou um delinquente; me fecho para qualquer relacionamento; e quando consigo encontrar alguém que me compreenda, descubro que terei de matá-la em um jogo sangrento.

Nós somos separados em duas salas situadas uma ao lado da outra. Como provavelmente não terei nenhum visitante, fico observando a decoração luxuosa do Edifício, muito elegante e rústica. Simples, mas ainda assim exuberante. Fiquei tão entretido em procurar adjetivos para a sala que nem reparei quando Sra. Furry, a diretora do orfanato, entrou e ficou me encarando. Não pude deixar de notar que havia uma lágrima ameaçando cair de seu olho.

"Por que irá chorar?", pergunto sem me importar com a grosseria. "Afinal, agora você está praticamente livre de mim. Ou seja, sem mais problemas.". Não é essa a atitude que eu gostaria de tomar. Gostaria de me compadecer dela e abraça-la, pois sei que foi a única no orfanato, com exceção de Jewel, que já zelou por mim. Mas como sou um "delinquente", terei que ser rude com ela.

"Na verdade, nem mesmo eu sei por quê. Apenas acho que você fará falta para mim. Sinto que você é um dos motivos pelo qual eu abri o orfanato: para mudar as crianças antes de se tornarem assassinas sanguinárias, como a Capital quer que ajam."

Após este argumento, não posso recusar seu abraço, que foi acompanhado de um longo choro, que molhou as costas de minha camiseta. Ela foi levada embora, e ninguém mais me visitou.

**Jewel Gold (15 Anos):**

Após o período de visitas, eu e Marc somos levados à estação, onde embarcaremos no trem que nos levará a Capital. Entretanto, isso não impede de que possamos ir a um ponto calmo para podermos conversar.

"Você sabe que nós dois não podemos sair vivos de lá...", tento ser breve, pois logo nos encontrarão.

"Sim. Mas isso não quer dizer que devemos nos matar."

"Então façamos o seguinte: não poderemos agir como desconhecidos, mas com certeza ninguém fora de nosso Distrito sabe que somos amigos, então fingimos que somos apenas conhecidos, e, não faremos uma aliança."

"Certo."

Após nossa conversa, voltamos à plataforma e não nos falamos até que o trem chega.


	2. Capítulo 2: Colheita Distrito Dois

**Capítulo Dois: Colheita Distrito Dois**

**Mason Stone (18 Anos):**

Eu estou ao lado da oficina de meu pai, esperando meu irmão mais novo, Bruce, aparecer para podermos ir para a Praça para a Colheita. Meu maior sonho, desde que era pequeno, era me voluntariar a participar nos Jogos, e agora que alcancei os dezoito anos (coincidentemente na noite anterior à colheita), posso finalmente honrar meu Distrito.

O problema é que não sou o único que tem dezoito anos: há, no mínimo, mais sessenta garotos com essa idade, e terei de competir com uma parcela deles, já que sempre há os covardes que não tem a garra para encarar uma Arena com 23 tributos (aos quais chamo gentilmente de "lanche"). Independente do que os outros meninos estejam pensando, serei eu quem irá para os Jogos, e serei eu o Vitorioso. Eu sei que eu consigo, esta competição já está em minhas mãos, e nem ao menos me dei ao luxo de chegar a Praça para pensar assim.

Bruce finalmente sai da oficina de meu pai, me encarando com um olhar admirador e respeitoso.

"E aí, já está preparado para encarar a Arena?", disse ele com sua grossa voz, apesar de seus nove anos.

"Já nasci pronto", digo apenas. Ele abre um sorriso e posso jurar que vejo seus olhos azuis brilharem como o sol. Ele sempre teve uma admiração pela minha coragem. Não posso julgá-lo, sempre soube que sou o melhor.

Nós nos movemos rápido para a Praça, onde a medíocre acompanhante de nosso Distrito, Brianne Sawyer – que está usando uma peruca vermelho-tijolo, ironicamente, com o formato de um tijolo, e um vestido, que lembra a roupa de um ferreiro, ambos como forma de homenagem ao nosso Distrito – está sorrindo para todos que chegam ao local da Colheita.

Após a chegada de todos os garotos e garotas, ela finalmente diz:

"Bem-vindos todos! Gostaria de agradecer o comparecimento de todos. Agora, antes de começarmos, há um vídeo exclusivo que a Presidente Ruby deseja exibir apenas a vós."

Isso é uma novidade, pois geralmente apenas vemos um vídeo que representa os Dias Escuros. No vídeo, a Presidenta parabeniza o Distrito 2 por ter o maior número de Vitoriosos: 21 de 71 Jogos. "Então Presidenta, pode colocar um "22", pois este ano mais uma vez, a glória pertencerá ao 2", esse pensamento toma conta de mim. No decorrer do vídeo, a Presidenta Ruby apenas acrescenta que seu Distrito favorito sempre fora o 2, pois sempre teve um fetiche por Alvenaria, atividade que realizamos aqui no 2. E agradece pela lealdade que mantêm com a Capital, e pelos habitantes que trabalham como Pacificadores por toda Panem.

Após o vídeo, finalmente chega a hora mais esperada – pelo menos para mim – a hora de descobrir quem são os tributos. Já que primeiramente são as "damas", eu calmamente espero até minha hora. Eu fecho os olhos por alguns segundos, visualizando minha eminente vitória, enquanto Brianne diz o nome do tributo feminino.

"Sierra Ripper"

**Sierra Ripper (13 Anos):**

Que ótimo, eu sou um tributo. Nada melhor poderia ter me acontecido em toda a minha vida. Eu nunca tive nenhuma simpatia com os Jogos Vorazes – ao contrário da grande maioria. Para falar a verdade, após o vídeo da Presidenta, meu desgosto pelos Jogos e pela futilidade da Capital só aumentou.

Agora que sou um tributo, vou mostrar à essa gente medíocre do que sou capaz. Meu sobrenome não significa "Garota que Corta" à toa: desde pequena, sempre apresentei um talento que é muito admirado aqui no 2: eu sei manejar facas, mas não como Lilyan Smith, Vitoriosa dos Jogos passados – e possivelmente minha mentora – que com apenas uma faca conseguiu matar seis tributos em vinte e cinco segundos! O nível de meu talento é muito superior ao dela: não somente posso abater cinco presas com apenas uma faca, como também o posso fazer de olhos fechados, devido a minha audição, considerada por muitos "fora do comum".

Após fazer essa linha de raciocínio em meu caminho ao palco situado à frente do Edifício da Justiça, espero, com um olhar indiferente, ao sorteio do tributo masculino, quando ouço ao longe uma voz, que vinha da direção da fila de garotos de dezoito anos. O garoto grita insanamente:

"Eu me voluntario para participar da 72ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes como tributo representando o Distrito 2.", é tudo o que ele diz, e com isso se aproxima, uma expressão feroz formando-se em seu rosto quando olha para mim, como se estivesse prestes a abater sua presa. Se ele, por algum motivo, pensa que sou uma presa, está muito enganado. Vou provar a todos que mesmo sendo muito jovem, serei difícil de ser eliminada.

**Mason Stone (18 Anos):**

"Pode nos dizer seu nome, por favor", Brianne Sawyer diz, com sua voz esganiçada, após minha chegada ao palco.

"Mason Stone", digo, com uma satisfação imensa.

Eu fico observando minha oponente, Sierra Ripper. Já a vi na oficina de meu pai: uma jovem garota, com treze anos, acho. Cabelo louro platinado, olhos verdes, estatura mediana, sempre usando um vestido prateado bordado à mão. Ela me encara com uma indiferença que me perturba. Ela devia estar tremenda de medo de mim. Talvez esteja fingindo, com certeza está havendo uma guerra em seu interior sobre o que fazer agora que é um tributo. Ela será uma presa fácil. Talvez fácil demais. Posso matá-la no banho de sangue e assim terei um a menos para me preocupar.

Após os agradecimentos de Brianne, somos levados ao interior do Edifício da Justiça, onde esperamos visitas. O edifício é realmente bonito, trabalhado em mármore, com decorações no estilo de um antigo povo conhecido como "Grego". A sala onde fico lembra-me de meu quarto: espaçoso, mas simplório. Não demora muito até que meu irmão e meu pai apareçam para parabenizar-me, seguidos pelo meu melhor amigo, Rocky Fin. Após seu tempo ter esgotado, ele diz ao sair do compartimento:

"Te vejo quando voltar."

"Pode apostar" é tudo o que digo, pois sei que voltarei.

**Sierra Ripper (13 Anos):**

Após o término do período de visitas – no qual meus pais e minha melhor amiga me visitaram, me desejando boa sorte –, eu e Mason somos levados a estação, onde embarcaremos para ir a Capital, o local que mais desprezo no mundo.

Ambos ficamos alguns minutos quietos, quando Mason quebra o silencio dizendo:

"Espero que você saiba no que está se metendo, pois não estou neste Jogo para brincadeiras. Não gosto de estar junto de perdedores."

Fico indignada por alguns segundos por sua audácia. Quem ele pensa que é para dizer isso para mim? Meu repentino acesso de fúria me faz responder simplesmente:

"Bom, então estou confusa: como consegue ficar perto de si mesmo? Pois o único perdedor verdadeiro é aquele que se considera o Vencedor sem nem ao menos estar jogando. E se você acha que serei uma presa sua, está completamente enganado."

Ele não responde, provavelmente está atônito diante da resposta que recebeu à sua futilidade. O silêncio paira no ar por mais alguns instantes, até a chegada do trem.


	3. Capítulo 3: Colheita Distrito Três

**Capítulo Três: Colheita Distrito Três**

**Eugene Tech (16 Anos):**

"Vamos Darla, precisamos ir à Praça para a Colheita!", eu grito, como sempre faço para ter uma conversa com minha irmã. Não é que não a ame, mas é que ela simplesmente me tira dos nervos por diversos motivos: sua histeria repentina, sua paranoia diante das situações, seu medo de perder-se em qualquer lugar. Mas o que mais me irrita nela é como ela sente prazer em aparecer em casa com aquele garoto fútil, Ace Snodgrass, que diz ser seu namorado, e a pior parte é que ele tem minha idade.

Ela se demora mais um pouco em seu quarto, provavelmente se embelezando, coisa que praticamente garota nenhuma aqui no 3 faz, pois geralmente estão trancadas em laboratórios fabricando brinquedos e utensílios de alta tecnologia. Após cinco longos minutos, ela sai, usando uma trança em seus longos cachos castanhos. Ela está usando um vestido prateado, que só usa em ocasiões especiais, e seus olhos cor de violeta, estavam com pequenas pedras brilhantes em volta.

"Darla, não posso deixar de admitir que você esteja completamente deslumbrante, mas é apenas a Colheita!"

"E daí? Se esse ano eu for escolhida como tributo, não posso deixar o pessoal da Capital nem dos outros Distritos pensar que sou uma nerd que fica trancada em um laboratório ridículo."

Eu fico a encarando por alguns segundos com um olhar desdenhoso antes de sairmos em direção a Praça, onde todos olham em nossa direção, chocados, devido ao chamativo visual de Darla. Após estarmos todos "aconchegados", a acompanhante de nosso Distrito, Edna Eisenhower, começa seu tão conhecido discurso sobre os Dias Escuros e os Jogos. Após isso ela diz com sua doce e meiga voz que iremos começar o sorteio, e que "como sempre, primeiro as damas".

"Certo, agora vamos ver.", diz ela enquanto abre o pedaço de papel onde está escrito o nome do tributo feminino. "Darla Tech"

Não posso deixar de sentir um acesso de dor e perda.

**Darla Tech (14 Anos):**

Que perfeito! Eu bem tive a sensação de que esse ano algo de ruim iria me acontecer, mas não achei que seria algo deste nível. Aqui no 3, diferente do 1 e do 2, nós não valorizamos tantos os tributos de nosso Distrito, pois raramente um deles volta. Eu não posso tirar o _glamour _ao qual me submeti hoje, fiz isso apenas para me distrair um pouco, para não pensar tanto na Colheita. Mas agora que sou um tributo, e estou com este visual, não posso fazer os outros pensarem que sou fraca. Por isso subo com um olhar intimidador em meu rosto.

Eu olho de relance aos habitantes de meu distrito. A grande maioria me conhecia, mas tirando meus familiares e meu namorado, nenhum deles realmente gostava de mim, provavelmente por meu jeito mesquinho e fútil de agir. Minha tese é provada quando todos fazem um estardalhaço de palmas e urros de alegria, sem ao menos Edna pedir. Sei que não sou a pessoa mais carismática, nem a mais agradável, mas será que isso é motivo para me odiarem tanto, a ponto de desejar minha morte?

Tento me livrar deste pensamento, olhando para meu Ace, desejando que ele possa ficar bem, e que meus pais continuem dando suporte financeiro a ele, já que ele vive sozinho, desde o desaparecimento de seus pais. Após alguns segundos de minha chegada, Edna faz um comentário que me deixa tão orgulhosa quanto magoada:

"Que garota mais estilosa e linda! Deve ser um orgulho para seu Distrito.", balanço negativamente a cabeça mantendo um falso sorriso em meu rosto. "Claro que é, não ouviu a festa que todos fizeram por você?", pobre Edna, não sabe diferir as palmas da Capital das dos Distritos. "Bom, não temos muito tempo, então prossigamos. Agora, o garoto.", ela pega o papel e o abre lentamente. Eu já não estou preocupada com quem vai ser meu oponente, o que importa é qual será minha estratégia, mas nem por isso, deixarei de ouvir quem será meu oponente. Edna diz seu nome tão lentamente quanto quando abriu o papel. "Eugene Tech".

Não! Não pode ser! Eu não me importo de morrer naqueles Jogos, quase ninguém sentiria minha falta, mas meu irmão não, todos amam ele. De todos neste Distrito, ele é o único que não merece ir a esses Jogos. Diferente de mim, ele sempre tentou ajudar os outros, sempre correu riscos por uma causa. Eu, sempre fui uma Do-Contra, me fingindo ser uma das modelos da Capital. Ele não pode ir para a Arena, ele é a pessoa que eu mais preso neste mundo. Ele sempre me ajudou, em tudo. E eu nunca ao menos mexi um dedo por ele.

Apesar de estar certa em tudo sobre meu irmão, isso não o impede de subir ao palco para encarar toda a população do 3.

**Eugene Tech (16 Anos):**

Eu alcanço o palco em frente ao Edifício da Justiça, onde todos me encaram com um olhar de pesar. Exceto por Edna. Ela está totalmente animada. Eu olho para minha irmã, aquela com quem discuti todos os dias, aquela a quem ajudei, mesmo me contradizendo. E agora estamos aqui: no palco em frente ao Edifício da Justiça, aguardando o que nosso futuro na arena nos reserva, pois agora somos tributos na 72ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes.

"Eu tenho certeza que vocês dois são irmãos", diz Edna descontraidamente para nós.

Eu estava prestes a dizer que não, pois não queria que a Capital nem os outros tributos pensassem que seríamos alvos fáceis, mas Darla, estragou todo o plano e disse:

"Sim, nós somos."

"Ótimo, que felicidade para o Distrito 3. Bom, agora vocês podem apertar as mãos.", Edna prossegue com seu tom de voz meigo.

Nós apertamos nossas mãos, e é estranho eu sentir uma coisa dessas, já que Darla é agora minha oponente, mas não quero ser o responsável por sua morte. Nós somos guiados ao interior do Edifício da Justiça, um local fresco e aconchegante. Depois somos colocados em salas separadas, para recebermos nossas visitas. Eu sou visitado por nossos pais; meus amigos; professores; alguns funcionários da PC-Capital, fabricante de computadores do Distrito 3; alguns comerciantes; e por fim, alguém que eu pensei que nunca iria me visitar se fosse escolhido como tributo, Ace. Ele está com um olhar assustado e ao que parece estava chorando.

"Olhe aqui, quero deixar algo bem claro: você vai proteger Darla e não vai permitir que ninguém a mate. Se for necessário, você se sacrificará por ela, mas ela tem que voltar."

Eu o analiso de cima a baixo. O garoto que me batia na escola desde pequeno está aqui, me pedindo misericórdia pela vida de minha irmã, para que eu a proteja. Tudo que penso em responder é simplesmente:

"Não se preocupe. Eu a protegerei."

"Obrigado. Sabe, eu realmente a amo, mesmo sendo mais nova. Ela me faz me sentir completo. Não quero perdê-la.", ambos ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos quando ele diz: "Bom, boa sorte, Eugene."

"Obrigado", é tudo o que digo. Quando ele sai, percebo na enrascada em que me meti. Agora devo proteger minha irmã. Agora ela deve voltar, pois se eu voltar em seu lugar, sei que serei eu que serei morto. Apesar de que minha vitória seria mais bem vista pelo 3 do que a de minha irmã.

**Darla Tech(14 Anos):**

Minhas visitas foram bem rápidas: somente meus pais apareceram, para me desejar boa sorte. Minha mãe ficou chorando enquanto meu pai tentava dar algum incentivo, coisa que ele não consegue fazer muito bem. Eu me lembrei de avisa-los para manterem o suporte financeiro de Ace, minha outra única visita, que me abraçou durante todo o tempo, e por fim, disse apenas:

"Você vai vencer, eu sei disso."

Após as visitas, eu e meu irmão somos guiados a estação para embarcarmos. O trem ainda não está lá, e meu irmão resolve ter uma conversa. Ele disse calmamente, uma coisa rara entre nós dois.

"Por que você disse que éramos irmãos?"

"Eu não sei, apenas, disse.", era verdade. Estava tão aflita no momento, que apenas disse por dizer.

"Você sabe que agora estamos em uma aliança instantaneamente. Ace me fez prometer que faria você voltar.", ele está sério como nunca esteve.

"Você não precisava ter feito isso por mim. Eu não mereço vencer, e sim você."

"Tudo bem. Bom, agora que todos sabem nosso parentesco, vamos fazer o seguinte: nós ficaremos em uma aliança, mas, se ficarmos entre os seis tributos finais, nós nos separaremos, para não termos de matar um ao outro. Certo?"

"Certo.", após a conversa, Eugene fez algo que achei que nunca o veria fazer com tanta sinceridade: ele me abraçou. Mas não foi um abraço comum. Foi um abraço caloroso, recheado de amor. Após o abraço, ele diz uma frase que fica presa em meus pensamentos: "Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?"

"Sim. Só que nunca dissemos isso um ao outro."

"Então este é um ótimo momento para fazer isso enquanto temos tempo.", ele me encarou com seus olhos negros como o ébano e disse: "Eu te amo!"

Uma lágrima começa a cair de meu olho direito, quando respondo emocionada:

"Eu também te amo!"


	4. Capítulo 4: Colheita Distrito Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro: Colheita Distrito Quatro**

** Striker Net (13 Anos):**

Eu estou recostado no barco de pesca de meu avô, esperando ele se aprontar para irmos à Colheita. Eu sei que a maioria das crianças da minha idade não é tão empolgada para ir de cara com a morte iminente. Não sei por que, mas desde a primeira vez que assisti aos Jogos, fiquei com uma imensa vontade de ir imediatamente àquela Arena, e mostrar a todos do que eu sou capaz. Meu nome não é Striker – que significa arpoador – à toa. Em meu parto, meus pais ainda não haviam decidido qual seria meu nome. Então meu pai viu ao longe um grupo de marinheiros, e entre eles, um arpoador retirando de seu arpão um grande peixe. Então ele decidiu, meu nome seria Striker, e eu seria um arpoador.

Claro que ninguém gosta que outra pessoa escolha seu futuro, mas eu não iria negar a exigência de meu pai, ainda mais agora que ele já se foi, morto em um acidente no mar. Desde então minha única companhia tem sido minha mãe, minhas irmãs gêmeas, e meu avô, a pessoa de quem mais gosto no mundo. Ele que me ensinou a usar o arpão, que faz parte de seu ofício. Desde pequeno eu "treino" para os jogos, sempre indo com meu avô às pescas, onde sempre era ovacionado por conseguir uma enorme quantidade de peixe.

"Mas não esqueça que, se for aos Jogos, você estará caçando pessoas, e não peixes.", meu avô sempre diz, não por não acreditar em minha capacidade, mas por menosprezar os Jogos.

"Bom, eu acho que não iria fazer muita diferença.", essa é sempre minha resposta.

Meu avô se aproxima de mim, com uma camisa cor de água listrada, que só usa no dia da Colheita. Eu também estou usando uma camisa cor de água, só que xadrez. Minha mãe e irmãs estão com vestidos que batem nos joelhos, também da cor água. É uma tradição de família aqui no 4: cada família usa a mesma cor de roupa, para se identificar a família do tributo e desejar-lhe boa sorte.

Nós chegamos rapidamente a Praça, onde a Colheita ocorre. Em pouco tempo, a acompanhante de nosso Distrito, Seal Ship, aparece à frente do Edifício da Justiça.

"Boa tarde a todos, vamos começar mais uma emocionante Colheita.", ela disse carinhosamente.

Antes da "emocionante Colheita", nós temos que assistir a um vídeo sobre os Dias Escuros – como em todo ano. Após isso, Seal se aproxima da esfera onde está o nome do tributo feminino. Ela faz uma série de movimentos com a mão antes de pegar um pequeno pedaço de papel. Ela o abre e lê o nome sílaba por sílaba.

"Siren Hook"

**Siren Hook (17 Anos):**

Eu ouço meu nome, mas não posso acreditar. Sempre achei que minha chance de ser um tributo era quase zero. Nunca me candidatei às Tésseras, e conheço uma garota de minha idade, Ray Pearl, que teve de colocar seu nome 110 vezes para poder alimentar seus pais e seus cinco irmãos. Como eu posso ser um tributo? Não que eu esteja com medo, somente um pouco indignada.

Bom, eu sei que não posso ficar aqui parada para sempre. Melhor ir logo ao palco. Já que sou um tributo do 4, que geralmente traz Carreiristas, vou ter que agir como uma, pelo menos por enquanto, só para amedrontar os outros Distritos. Mas algo que tenho que pensar é em qual será minha arma nos Jogos? Nunca treinei para o evento, mas não posso me fazer parecer medíocre. Bom, eu sei manejar uma faca, pois minha mãe – que trabalha em uma empresa que de fabricação de enlatados – corta peixes o dia inteiro e me ensinou algumas técnicas que podem ser aplicadas em humanos.

Certo, tenho uma arma. E minha estratégia? Eu bem que poderia me juntar aos Carreiristas, se eu ganhar uma nota alta no treinamento. Caso contrário, eu me alio a outro tributo forte que me proteja durante o decorrer dos Jogos, e se nós sobrevivermos durante até um pouco além da metade da competição, eu posso matá-lo. Ou, eu posso ficar sozinha, mas assim terei mais chances de ser morta. Bom, é melhor deixar isso para depois. Seal vai anunciar o tributo masculino.

"E ele é... Striker Net".

Eu o vejo na multidão. Minha melhor amiga, Beauty Knot, que é vizinha dele, vive falando em como sua mãe o elogia. "Ele é um filho modelo", "Ele sim trará orgulho a este Distrito" e um monte de outras ladainhas. Será que ele é assim tão perfeitinho? Bom, não posso negar que ele é bonito: olhos castanhos, como os meus; cabelos cor de mel; pele morena; com certeza, muito atraente. Mas será que é um concorrente? Ele deve ter uns treze ou catorze anos, e não é tão alto. Mas será que sabe manejar alguma arma. Bom, isso eu descobrirei mais tarde. O que importa é que daqui a alguns minutos eu verei minha mãe, verei Beauty e todos os que zelam por mim pela última vez, isso se eu não conseguir ir muito bem durante os Jogos.

Seal pede para nós apertarmos as mãos um do outro, o que eu faço dando um olhar audacioso para Striker, meu mais novo adversário. Ou quem sabe meu aliado. Isso eu resolvo depois. Logo após, somos levados para dentro do Edifício da Justiça, um prédio muito bonito, com paredes decoradas com conchas e pérolas.

**Striker Net (13 Anos):**

Após sermos separados, sou visitado por meus familiares, e me sinto literalmente como se estivesse dentro do mar. Já que sou antissocial, nunca fui muito de fazer amigos, então fica um pouco solitário estar naquela sala sozinho. Mas de repente, recebo uma visita inesperada: uma mulher alta, com os cabelos castanhos e pele parda, usando um vestido lilás, a mesma cor que o de Siren. Ela deve ser sua mãe. Ela se aproxima de mim com as mãos no tórax, segurando as lágrimas.

"Olá.", é o que ela diz.

"Oi", digo, para cortar o silêncio.

"Bom, você não deve me conhecer. Sou Star Hook, mãe de Siren. Eu não sei exatamente porque vim visitá-lo. Eu só acho que entre você e Siren, você está mais preparado para esta situação."

Não sei exatamente o que isso queria dizer, mas resolvi deixá-la continuar.

"Eu não sei se você vai me ajudar, mas mesmo assim irei pedir. É que..."

"Você quer que eu cuide dela.", digo com um sarcasmo quase perceptível.

"Não cuidar dela. Ela não é uma completa inútil. É que ela não sabe nada sobre sobrevivência. Então eu gostaria de pedir que você se aliasse com ela. Só durante um tempo na Arena."

"Mas e se ela quiser ficar com os Carreiristas? Eu não pretendo me juntar a eles."

"Eu acho que ela vai aceitar a primeira oferta de aliança.", ela diz, os olhos marejando.

"Tudo bem. Eu me alio a ela. Mas, só durante algum tempo."

"Ah, muito obrigado. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim."

Ela sai, quase que forçada pelos Pacificadores, me deixando novamente na solidão. Agora tenho uma aliada. Mas por quanto tempo? Ela é minha aliada, mas não quer dizer que vou me sacrificar por ela na Arena. E se em algum momento dos Jogos, eu tiver de matá-la, não farei objeções.

**Siren Hook (17 Anos):**

Após a seção de visitas – aonde fui visitada por minha mãe e Beauty, ambas desatando em lágrimas – somos guiados até a estação de trem. Ao contrário do que geralmente acontece, nosso trem já está na plataforma nos aguardando. Nós apenas temos que esperar a chegada de Seal para embarcarmos.

Eu e Striker ficamos em um silêncio tenso durante alguns minutos, quando ele finalmente fala:

"Olha Siren, sua mae veio falar comigo"

Posso dizer que isso foi o suficiente para me deixar sem fala. Mas preciso dizer algo para a "conversa" não ficar pairando no ar.

"E então?"

"Ela quer que sejamos aliados."

Suas palavras são soltas no ar, e antes que eu possa responder, Seal aparece e nos empurra para dentro do trem, gritando de felicidade.

"Vocês vão adorar! É completamente magnífico!"


	5. Capítulo 5: Colheita Distrito Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco: Colheita Distrito Cinco**

**Eddy Stamina (14 Anos):**

Eu não sei por que todo mundo é tão empolgado com a Colheita. Esta já é a minha terceira, e a única coisa que eu vi foram quatro inúteis irei direto à morte, tendo a ilusão de que tinham alguma chance de vencer. O que eu sei, é que eu não seria um desperdício completo para este Distrito. Eu faria algo de útil nos Jogos. Não seria um completo desastre. Mesmo sendo do 5, um distrito dedicado a produção de energia, ainda sei alguma coisa de sobrevivência.

Desde criança, eu sempre ia à floresta perto de casa para caçar animais, a fonte de alimento de minha família, já que meus pais não trabalham. Sempre que possível eu fugia das aulas e ia à floresta. Sempre fui muito bom com uma lança de madeira que meu pai fez para mim quando era criança. Mesmo sendo filho único, vou ter de colocar meu nome para a Colheita 48 vezes, pois enquanto eu estiver fora, meus pais só terão as Tésseras para se alimentarem.

"Está pronto, Eddy?", a voz de minha mãe ecoa da sala até meu quarto. Eu estou até agora de cueca encarando o pequeno espelho de meu quarto.

Eu respondo que sim, e coloco rapidamente uma camisa listrada e uma calça Jeans surrada. Não me importo com minha aparência. O que realmente contará se eu entrar serão minhas habilidades. E não é apenas na lança em que sou bom. Sempre levo uma faca de casa, por garantia. E sei escalar muito bem.

Ao chegar na sala, vejo que meus pais não estão muito melhores que eu. Minha mãe está com um vestido amarelo que ela sempre usa; e meu pai está quase que exatamente como eu – sinto vergonha em falar isso – tirando o fato de que sua camisa é lilás. Nós pegamos rapidamente o caminho para a Praça. Minha mãe, dramática como sempre, começa a me abraçar e a chorar. Eu bem que gostaria de jogá-la para o lado e fingir que não a conheço – odeio pessoas fracas –, mas ela é minha mãe, e tudo o que faço é retribuir o abraço, com uma leve carranca no rosto.

Ao chegarmos, a Colheita já está prestes a começar. A acompanhante do Distrito, Aqua Mien, se aproxima do palco, em frente do Edifício da Justiça, e com seus bigodes de gato, aproxima o rosto do microfone e saúda a todos.

"Bem vindos, sejam todos muito bem vindos a mais uma Colheita aqui no lindo Distrito 5. Bom, antes de começarmos, veremos um vídeo da Capital."

Ela se afasta do microfone, enquanto todos direcionam os olhares ao telão, onde veremos o mesmo vídeo chato de todo ano. Durante o vídeo, eu começo a pensar em me voluntariar para os Jogos. Eu sempre quis provar a todos do que sou capaz. E além do mais, mesmo se eu morresse, eu com certeza não sentiria falta de ninguém aqui. Então estou decidido: vou me voluntariar. Só que antes tenho de esperar o tributo feminino ser sorteado.

Após o fim do vídeo, Aqua delicadamente pega um papel da esfera com nomes femininos. Ela escolhe um, quase que instantaneamente, e uma tensão corre pelos habitantes enquanto ela diz o nome.

"Courtney Geo."

**Courtney Geo (12 A****nos):**

Eu me movo instantaneamente ao som de meu nome pronunciado pela doce voz de Aqua. Estou rumando em direção ao palco, meus olhos azuis celeste brilhando. Não sei exatamente o que sinto agora que sou um tributo. Ninguém nunca espera ser um tributo nos Jogos Vorazes. Mas não posso dizer que estou intimidada. Não, se tem algo que eu não permito é me intimidar.

Desde a morte de meus pais e quase todos os meus parentes em uma explosão na usina em que trabalhavam, somos apenas eu, meu irmão mais novo e minha avó. Eu sempre achei um jeito de manter-nos vivos, trabalhando em um mercado negro, como organizadora. Lá, eu aprendi a usar arco e flecha, espadas, facas, lanças e bumerangues. E um homem bondoso de lá, Arthur, me ensinou a criar arapucas e a conseguir água e a escalar árvores.

Isso mesmo, eu sempre tive o pacote completo em minhas mãos. O que posso fazer? Sou uma sobrevivente. Não posso garantir que irei vencer, mas farei o máximo para ser uma boa adversária.

Eu finalmente chego ao palco, onde todos me olham com olhares pesarosos, talvez por acharem que sou nova demais e não tenho chance de vencer. Bom, eu acho que tudo é possível, e sempre tenho muita fé em mim mesma. Desde pequena meus pais me ensinaram a ser humilde e eu levo essa lição até hoje. Não vou menosprezar um tributo por ser fraco ou amedrontado – ou ainda mais novo – pois eu poderia estar na mesma situação.

"Bom, que menina mais linda temos aqui conosco.", diz Aqua. Não entendo exatamente a necessidade destas palavras, estou com roupas tão simples: uma camisa branca com uma saia vermelha. "Agora vamos descobrir quem é nosso tributo masc... Mas o que?"

Eu percebo que Aqua de repente perde a fala. Eu olho na direção da multidão e logo descubro o motivo: dois garotos, um com seus 14 anos e o outro com uns 17 ou 18, estão brigando para chegar ao palco. Com certeza querem se voluntariar. Eu apenas fico vendo a briga. No fim, o garoto de 14, com seus cabelos pretos e pele parda, dá um soco no outro, que cai desacordado no chão. Ele sobe ao palco e diz com uma voz grossa e rouca.

"Meu nome é Eddy Stamina, e eu me ofereço como tributo para a 72ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes."

Que idiota! É a única palavra que o descreve. Eu percebo em seus olhos castanhos uma fúria que eu nunca vi. Ele provavelmente não é feliz com a vida que tem. Bom, minha vida foi cheia de altos e baixos, mas nem por isso eu usei disso como energia para arder em fúria. Após a cena, nós somos levados para dentro do Edifício da Justiça para o período de visitas.

**Eddy Stamina (14 Anos):**

Eu sabia que iria para a Arena este ano. Foi uma decisão minha, e não era nenhum valentão que iria me impedir. Meus pais logo aparecem para desejar-me boa sorte. Minha mãe, como sempre, está chorando, agora mais do que nunca. Meu pai não diz nada. Eu apenas conforto-os.

"Não se preocupem. Vocês sabem que eu vou voltar. Já viram alguém melhor do que eu?"

Eles ficam calados e depois vão embora. Eu não recebo mais nenhuma visita. Então resolvo pensar em minha adversária. Courtney Geo, 12 anos. É realmente nova, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha alguma utilidade. Talvez consiga manejar uma faca, ou pode ser boa em arapucas. Ela com certeza vai aceitar uma aliança com qualquer um que sinta pena dela. Bom, geralmente não gosto de ficar com outras pessoas, mas acho que irei me aliar a ela. Quando ela se tornar dispensável, eu simplesmente a matarei.

Está decidido. Courtney Geo, você é a mais nova aliada de Eddy Stamina.

**Courtney Geo (12 Anos):**

Bom, com certeza a seção de visitas foi um momento triste. Ver os rostos de minha avó e de meu irmão cheios de lágrimas foi realmente difícil, e eu não pude fazer mais nada além de me juntar a eles. Arthur, do mercado negro, porém, veio me encorajar.

"Escuta Courtney, você é provavelmente a pessoa mais corajosa que já vi. Mostre isso na Arena. Você consegue vencer. Eu sei que sim. Procure água, assim como a ensinei. Você pode caçar alguns animais. Sobreviva. Você faz isso desde os 6 anos de idade. Mostre a eles tudo que você sabe. Faça-nos termos orgulho de sermos do Distrito 5."

Meus olhos, que haviam secado, voltaram a encher-se de lágrimas. Arthur sempre fora o mais próximo do que eu já tive de um pai desde o acidente. Eu o abraço calorosamente, meus olhos debulhando em lágrimas.

"Obrigado.", e tudo o que digo antes dele se retirar.

Ao chegarmos a estação de trem, eu ainda estou com os olhos manchados devido ao excesso de lágrimas. Eddy percebe e tenta tirar proveito disso.

"Pobre coitada. Perder a família realmente não é fácil. Mas que tal se nós formos aliados na Arena. Eu te protegeria. O que você acha?"

Eu o estudo de cima a baixo, uma raiva súbita cresce dentro de mim. Quem ele pensa que é para dizer que eu já perdi o que me resta de uma família? E o que o faz pensar que quero uma aliança com ele? Eu dou um sorriso sarcástico e digo:

"Não, obrigado. Apesar de eu ver que você tem grande força física e talvez uma grande astúcia, não acho que mereça a aliança com ninguém. Você acha que eu sou fraca? Que eu não tenho chances de sobreviver? Como você ousa dizer que irei perder minha família? E por que você acha que eu iria querer uma aliança com um garoto fútil e idiota que só pensa em seu próprio nariz, e que só deve ter se voluntariado para mostrar aos outros o quão é superior, ou será que não foi para se afastar para sempre de sua família? Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que eu teria nojo de ter você como aliado."

Eu mantenho o sorriso enquanto ele me encara indignado provavelmente. Após alguns segundos, ele me encosta com força na parede da estação e fala lentamente.

"Escuta aqui, eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mas eu terei prazer em acabar com você nos Jogos. Ninguém nunca se lembrará de você. Courtney Geo será apenas um vulto da história dos Jogos Vorazes. Está me ouvindo?"

Eu fico calada por alguns segundos, então dou uma joelhada em um lugar realmente frágil daquele "forte" garoto, e por fim, dou um soco em seu rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão, como o garoto na multidão, com quem Eddy lutou pela vaga nos Jogos.

Eu volto ao meu lugar na estação, e espero com Aqua pelo trem que nos levará a Capital, onde a minha aventura, assim como a de Eddy Stamina, começará.


	6. Capítulo 6: Colheita Distrito Seis

**Capítulo Seis: Colheita Distrito Seis**

**Mack Port (18 Anos):**

Não sei por que, mas estou bem tranquilo com relação à Colheita. Se eu sobrevivi a todos estes cinco anos sem ser escolhido, por que no meu ultimo ano como candidato deveria ser diferente?

E há outro detalhe: eu irei me casar amanhã. Sim, foi uma decisão precipitada, mas eu e minha noiva, Ruth Baggs, estávamos muito ansiosos. Eu sacrificaria o que quer que fosse por ela. Foi muito estranho como nos conhecemos. Um ano atrás, em um dia de Colheita, eu estava voltando para casa. Meus pais e meu irmão caçula, Lorry, com 13 anos, haviam tomado o caminho antes de mim, me deixando sozinho. Ao passar perto de um terreno baldio, ouvi choro. Quando me aproximei, eu a vi pela primeira vez. Ruth estava usando um vestido florido de cetim, de uma cor alaranjada e seu lindo cabelo preto estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ela estava encolhida, provavelmente com medo de mim.

"Ei, você está bem?", eu disse.

"E-estou... Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Não, não estou nada bem."

"O que aconteceu?", eu geralmente não sou um tipo carinhoso de pessoa, mas ela estava tão abatida, tão fraca, que tive de ceder.

"Bom, eu vivo com meus pais e meu irmão Keel..."

"Espere um momento. Você está falando do Keel Baggs? O tributo masculino deste ano?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça e depois voltou a chorar. Eu fiquei calado por algum tempo, e depois fiz o inacreditável. Eu a envolvi em um caloroso abraço. Ela não o recusou e ficou chorando em meu ombro. A partir deste momento eu sabia: ela era a minha alma gêmea. Após tê-la convencido a voltar para casa, nós marcamos um encontro e desde então estamos juntos.

Após este devaneio, eu vejo que estou atrasado para a Colheita. Meus pais e Lorry já devem estar na Praça. Eu saio correndo de casa e tento chegar o mais rápido o possível. Sou um dos últimos a chegar, então rapidamente tomo meu lugar. A acompanhante do Distrito, Tow Vat, já estava posicionada esperando as ordens para iniciar. Depois de todos estarem "acomodados", ela começou seu habitual discurso sobre a importância dos Jogos, da vantagem que eles trazem e um bando de baboseiras.

Quando finalmente chega a hora, ela pega o papel que vai determinar a garota que representará o Distrito 6 na 72ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Ela diz rispidamente o nome da garota.

"Maddie Barge."

**Maddie Barge (15 Anos):**

É difícil acreditar que você tem a chance de se tornar um tributo até isso acontecer. Eu vou lentamente para o palco, tentando prestar atenção em cada pessoa que vou deixar para trás: meus pais; meus amigos, Cond e Hazel; e principalmente, Salt, 15 anos, meu namorado.

Faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, mas desde pequena eu sabia que fomos feitos um para o outro. Ele sempre me ajudou em tudo, e esteve comigo em todos os momentos. É difícil pensar que tenho a possibilidade de perdê-lo. Prefiro não pensar nisso. O que importa agora é que sou um tributo.

Mas o que farei na Arena? Nunca toquei em uma arma. Porém, tenho um bom conhecimento em plantas, isso pode ser útil. Mas e o resto? Minhas chances de conseguir matar alguém com uma planta é quase zero. Posso dizer que sou uma presa fácil. Mas não posso deixar isso óbvio. Por isso que ao chegar ao palco, me deixo levar por um leve sorriso sarcástico, como que dizendo "Eu sei que vou ganhar...".

Chegou a hora de descobrirmos quem será um de meus adversários na Arena. Tow pega um papel e lê o nome com o mesmo ânimo com que leu o meu.

"Mack Port."

A cena seguinte é um choque. Primeiramente eu vejo o tal de Mack vindo lentamente com um olhar horrorizado no rosto, seguido de uma moça de cabelos negros vindo correndo em sua direção, gritando seu nome. Ela foi detida pelos Pacificadores e levada para longe. A última coisa que consegui ouvi-la dizer foi "Por favor! Não o levem! Nós iremos nos casar amanhã!"

Eu substituí minha expressão sarcástica por uma chocada. Como assim, se casar? Mas por que eu devo me importar? Então resolvo tirar o ocorrido da mente. Após isso, somos levados ao interior do Edifício da Justiça, para o período de visitas.

**Mack Port (18 Anos):**

Eu estou com lágrimas no rosto. Não posso acreditar no que aconteceu. Por quê? Podia ter sido em qualquer ano, mas não neste. Eu fico esperando visitas na fria sala de visitas. Meus pais e Lorry são os primeiros a aparecer. Eu corro para os braços de minha mãe e continuo chorando.

"Fique calmo, vai ficar tudo bem. Você é forte. Pode lutar por comida.", ela diz esperançosa. Nunca lutei com ninguém. Sempre preferi ficar sozinho.

Eu abraço meu pai e Lorry, ambos com palavras encorajadoras, e depois eles vão embora. Então, Ruth aparece. Tudo que conseguimos fazer é nos abraçarmos intensamente enquanto ela diz:

"Eu te amo! Faça-nos orgulhosos. Não importa se nós íamos nos casar. O que importa é que eu te amo e sempre te amarei."

Após isso nós nos beijamos. Quem a vê, não pensa que ela tem 21 anos. Ela é tão extrovertida, tão meiga e doce. E agora, ela se foi. Estou sozinho com meus pensamentos. Com meu azar a me acompanhar. Sei que não tenho chance de vencer. Mas vou tentar o meu máximo, por Ruth. Ela, o único motivo de eu acordar todo dia.

**Maddie Barge (14 Anos):**

Meus pais chegam logo após eu ser trancada na sala de visitas. Ambos estão chorando, desolados. Eu tento consolá-los, dizendo que farei o máximo para vencer os Jogos. Mas nem eu mesma tenho toda essa confiança.

Cond e Hazel são os próximos a chegar, Hazel tentando não chorar, e Cond com mordendo os lábios, como que em dúvida. Eu não espero para abraçá-los e chorar. Eles tentam me encorajar, falando que eu posso criar uma armadilha com plantas, mas isso não ajuda estou desolada.

A última pessoa que me visita é Salt, debulhando em lágrimas. Eu continuo chorando. Nós nos abraçamos e nos beijamos intensamente. Por fim, ele me diz apenas.

"Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça na arena, nada vai mudar o que há entre nós dois."

Após isso somos levados à estação, para pegarmos o trem para a Capital. Enquanto Tow não chega, ficamos sozinhos esperando. Eu olho para ele, desolado e impressionado, e digo apenas:

"Deve ser uma grande perda. Ela era muito bonita."

Ele me olha, carinhosamente e diz:

"Obrigado."

Após isso, Tow aparece e enfim embarcamos em direção ao nosso triste distrito.


	7. Capítulo 7: Colheita Distrito Sete

**Capítulo Sete: Colheita Distrito Sete**

**Jack Load (16 Anos):**

Muitos podem pensar que a Colheita é o momento menos esperado do ano, mas discordo. Sempre gostei da adrenalina de saber quem será os representantes de meu Distrito – e se um destes seria eu. O Distrito 7 sempre teve tributos fortes, a maioria deles é muito forte, já que aqui desde pequenos aprendemos a utilizar machados, facas e outras armas.

Sei que poderei render algo se for escolhido para os Jogos, e não irei perder muita coisa aqui: vivo apenas com meu pai. Desde a morte de meu irmão Joe durante os Jogos que era um ano mais velho do que eu, ele nunca fora o mesmo. Ele passa o dia trabalhando e bebendo e sempre que chega em casa, dá uma facada em seu travesseiro enquanto grita "Maldita Capital!", pela morte de Joe. Geralmente vou à Colheita sozinho, e vejo os "sortudos" irem confrontar seus destinos na Arena.

Este ano, porém, sinto que a Colheita será "bem" mais interessante. Após a morte da acompanhante do Distrito, Maii Suki, a expectativa de quem a substituirá cresceu muito aqui no 7. Mas o que uma mera jovem da Capital importa, quando dois dos nossos serão levados a um massacre? Tento em vão encontrar uma resposta decente para essa pergunta.

Ao ver que chegara a hora de ir, termino de colocar minha camiseta polo lilás e sigo em direção à Praça. No caminho, avisto uma garota estirada em um beco. Resolvo me aproximar dela, ao ver um corte profundo em seu braço esquerdo, feito provavelmente com uma faca. Ela está gemendo e parece estar lá há pouco tempo.

"V-você está bem?", sei que a pergunta é ridícula, mas não posso deixar de fazê-la. "O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você?"

Ela se levanta lentamente e fica ajoelhada de cara para mim. Sua voz soa doce e assustada, e seus olhos pretos contrastam com seu cabelo loiro platinado.

"Eu não sabia quem ele era, mas estava bêbado, e parecia irritado com algo, pois quando veio em atacar ele gritou 'Maldita Capital!'"

Eu fiquei instantaneamente atônito. Eu sabia que meu pai não prestava, ma nunca pensei que chegaria a este ponto. Eu fico alguns segundos refletindo, faço um curativo na garota, que disse se chamar Carter Furn, e ambos seguimos para a Praça, onde a Colheita logo começará.

Ao chegarmos, nos deparamos com uma grande multidão, escrupulosa para ver a nova acompanhante, uma alta e magra mulher, com cabelos e lábios vermelho-sangue e um escuro vestido roxo, chamada Limber Pen. Ela tem um olhar displicente e tenta não olhar para os habitantes do 7.

Após todos estarmos reunidos, ela começa o discurso com uma séria voz, diferente da de Maii. Após isso assistimos a um vídeo da Capital, que conta a história dos Jogos Vorazes.

Ela, que continua com a mesma expressão displicente, após o término do vídeo, se aproxima de uma grande esfera de vidro para pegar uma folha de papel em que está escrito o nome da garota que representará o Distrito 7 nestes Jogos.

"Carter Furn."

É ela. A pobre garota abatida é agora um tributo abatido. Não posso acreditar.

**Carter Furn (13 Anos):**

É realmente impressionante como coisas ruins podem acontecer rápido. Ontem eu perco minha tia Emma em um acidente; hoje, a caminho da Colheita, levo uma facada de um bêbado no braço; e agora eu sou um tributo. Minha situação não poderia ser pior.

Eu vou lentamente com a cabeça erguida, porém, com uma expressão aflita no rosto. Eu aperto o curativo que aquele garoto, Jack, fez em mim. Serei muito grata a ele, se não fosse por ele, eu poderia estar morta a uma hora dessas. Apesar de que em alguns dias eu realmente possa estar.

Não quero pensar nisso agora. Sempre acreditei que a morte deve ser encarada na hora, e não esperada. Então tentarei me focar em sobreviver, e se a morte vier, estarei pronta para ela. Limber me encara por alguns segundos, e depois retorna seus olhos para a outra esfera de vidro.

Eu tento me manter o mais tranquila o possível, e quando Limber coloca sua mão dentro do recipiente, o inesperado acontece: Jack Load, o garoto que me salvou, que doou seu tempo por mim, está gritando e correndo em direção ao palco.

"Eu me ofereço como tributo!", gritava ele, enquanto vinha em minha direção.

Todos, inclusive eu e Limber, ficamos boquiabertos mediante a situação. Claro que ele se ofereceu porque teve pena de mim e de meu braço ferido. Não sei se deve estar agradecida por sua compaixão, ou enfurecida por ele tornar tão claro aos outros que temos um vínculo, mesmo que seja mínimo.

"Certo.", diz Limber, "Diga-nos o seu nome. Rapidamente."

"Jack Load."

"Muito bem.", ela levanta nossas mãos. "Tenho o orgulho de apresentá-los os tributos do Distrito 7 para a 72ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes."

Após a Colheita, nós somos levados ao interior do Edifício da Justiça, para a sessão de visitas.

**Jack Load (16 Anos):**

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Por que fiz isso? Voluntariar-me nunca esteve em meus planos. Mas eu não podia deixá-la ir. Ela está machucada. E por causa de meu pai. Não. Aquele monstro não é meu pai. Não tenho mais nenhum vínculo com ele. Ele é um homem morto. Ele a machucou, uma garota inocente. E agora estou atado a ela, e somos adversários. Teremos de nos matar. Não. Eu não irei matá-la. Outro terá de fazê-lo. Eu irei protegê-la, eu a devo isso, pois ele fez isso a Carter Furn.

Eu não pretendia ter visitas, mas meu colega Gold veio. Nós estudamos juntos desde o primário, ele sempre me ajudou com as tarefas.

"E aí. Como você está?", ele pergunta cordialmente, tentando não parecer abalado.

"Estou bem. Pelo menos, acho que estou."

"Hum... Então, por que você se voluntariou?"

Eu hesito um pouco, mas por fim conto-lhe o acontecido entre Carter e o homem que um dia fora meu pai, e como estou preso a ela. Gold ouve atentamente, e quando termino, peço-lhe um favor.

"Acabe com ele. Ele não merece viver. Ele causou dor a uma criança inocente e inofensiva. Prometa-me."

Ele me encara por alguns segundos, um pouco indignado, mas por fim cede.

Após sua saída, eu e Carter somos guiados a estação, para embarcarmos no trem que nos levará a Capital, a cidade tão odiada por mim, por Carter, para Gold, para todos os que não lá vivem.

**Carter Furn (13 Anos):**

Eu ainda não consigo compreender o motivo pelo qual Jack Load me salvou, nem mesmo com todo o tempo de visitas em que passei sozinha pensando. Ao ficarmos juntos esperando o trem, eu me acometo à pergunta.

"Jack. Por que você se voluntariou? Foi por mim?"

Sei que foi por mim, só que não tenho ideia do por que.

"Sim."

"Mas por quê? Eu te agradeço novamente pelo curativo, mas isso não é motivo de você se sacrificar por mim e..."

"Eu me voluntariei, porque o homem que te atacou é, ou pelo menos era, meu pai."

Eu fico calada por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

"Entendi. E você sente-se endividado comigo."

"Sim."

"Mas, por que você usou 'era' para referir-se a seu pai?"

Ele fala lentamente cada palavra.

"Pois meu amigo, meu único amigo, vai matá-lo."

Eu engulo em seco, embasbacada.

"Mas, não! Jack, eu sei que ele fez besteira, mas não é neces.."

"Sim! É necessário. Ele machucou você hoje. O que não garante que ele faça isso novamente. E além do mais, desde a morte de meu irmão em uma das edições, ele nunca fora o mesmo. Nunca mais fora meu pai."

Eu me calo por instantes e então faço o que mais queria desde o momento em que ele veio me ajudar. Eu o abraço calorosamente, e ele retribui, com o mesmo fervor. Após este momento, ele diz com uma voz mais cordial.

"Então, já que estamos juntos nessa, não vejo porque não formarmos uma aliança."

"Eu acho essa uma ideia perfeita."

Limber chega, e nos olha com espanto ao ver o sorriso de orelha à orelha em nossos rostos enquanto embarcamos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Colheita Distrito Oito

**Capítulo Oito: Colheita Distrito Oito**

**Vince Chenil (16 Anos):**

Estou sentado embaixo da árvore onde um dia Victoria Bringle, minha namorada, minha amada, minha confidente, estava deitada em meu colo, enquanto eu acariciava seus longos cabelos tingidos de roxo. Mas tudo isso acabou, no dia em que seu nome foi chamado na Colheita.

Realmente, nunca me senti mais devastado em minha vida. A ideia de voluntariar-me passou em minha mente, não podia perdê-la. Mas era tarde demais, quando pensei em mover-me, o tributo masculino já estava posicionado ao seu lado. Minha única esperança era que ela ganhasse, algo um tanto difícil em aqui no 8.

Mas não podia perder as esperanças. Ela milagrosamente conseguiu uma nota 10 no treinamento, mas precisava mostrar que do que era capaz na Arena. Ela não venceu, mas chegou muito perto. Foi morta por uma Carreirista do 2, que foi a Vitoriosa. Ficou em segundo lugar, em minha opinião, a pior colocação.

Eu passo mais alguns segundos lembrando-me do rosto de Victoria, e então me levanto e sigo rumo a Praça, onde será a Colheita. Vejo algumas amigas de Victoria com camisas estilizadas com seu rosto. Elas me convidaram a aderir à homenagem; eu recusei, não queria me lembrar dela de uma forma frágil e destruída, queria lembrar-me de Victoria que eu conheci, uma menina otimista, feliz, caridosa, divertida.

Tento inutilmente me desviar desses pensamentos e lembrar que em poucos momentos descobrirei as próximas vítimas dos Carreiristas. A acompanhante do Distrito, Cher Des, já está preparada no palco em frente do Edifício da Justiça.

"Bom dia a todos!", ela diz com sua estridente voz "Bom Jogos Vorazes, e...", ela aponta o dedo para a multidão.

Nós relutamos um pouco mas por fim dizemos em um coro fúnebre: "Que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor."

"Ótimo, bom, antes de começarmos, veremos um vídeo especial da Capital!"

O vídeo é sempre o mesmo: uma dramática história dos Dias Escuros. Após a monótona "mensagem", chega a hora. Cher se aproxima da esfera de vidro onde está o nome da garota que representará meu Distrito. É nesse momento que percebo o quanto odeio a Capital, por sua futilidade, e sua esnobação.

Ela finalmente pega um pedaço de papel branco, e lê seu nome lentamente:

"Polly Esther Jersey".

**Polly Esther Jersey (17 Anos):**

Então, eu sou um tributo. Não sei se isso é motivo para ficar completamente deprimida e desesperada. Posso ser de um Distrito urbano, mas como fui criada no campo, aprendi algumas técnicas de sobrevivência. Eu posso garantir que não serei uma presa fácil. Minha mãe ensinou-me desde pequena a manejar um arco e flecha.

Eu me aproximo do palco e vejo o corpo de Cher, pedindo gentilmente para me apressar. Ao chegar, tenho tempo de dar uma olhada na multidão. O que será que estão sentindo? Pena, inveja, felicidade? Quem sabe... Sempre fui uma pessoa despercebida, devido às minhas origens. Tento pensar nisso para me acalmar.

"Mas que menina mais linda para representar o Distrito 8.", diz Cher, com seu sotaque da Capital. Não posso dizer que ela está mentindo, se há uma coisa de que posso me gabar é de que herdei a beleza de minha mãe, que já foi cogitada na empresa onde trabalha, como "Beleza Anual". Deixo-me perder em um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto espero para ver qual será um dos meus vinte e três adversários na Arena.

Seria muito bom se fosse um garoto fraco, ou amedrontado, que morresse logo. Sou alguém muito patriota, não gostaria de ser responsável por um companheiro de meu Distrito.

Cher continua me elogiando e por fim, lembra-se do real motivo de estarmos perdendo tempo aqui. Ela pega rapidamente um papel e lê o nome com um tom misterioso na voz:

"Vince Chenil"

Eu já ouvi falar nesse garoto. É o que perdeu a namorada no ano passado, aquela que morreu nos Jogos. Devo admitir que ela foi uma forte competidora. Alguém do 8 chegar ao segundo lugar. Pretendo ser tão bem, ou melhor, do que ela. Ela parecia ter com uma faca a mesma habilidade que tenho com o arco.

Deve ter sido uma grande perda para ele, ela era realmente bonita. Mas, pensando que ele é meu adversário, essa perda pode ser a maneira perfeita de enfraquecê-lo. Eu posso fazê-lo sentir remorso pela garota e assim ele vai ficar tão preocupado com ela, que será um alvo fácil para os outros.

Ele sobe lentamente para o palco. Parece cabisbaixo e deprimido. Perfeito. Estado perfeito para um tributo-morto. Após sua aparição no palco, somos arrastados para o interior do Edifício da Justiça, para a sessão de visitas.

**Vince Chenil (16 Anos):**

Eu estou desesperado. Não posso acreditar. Sou um tributo. Já não bastava ter perdido Victoria, agora tenho a chance de ser morto. Minhas chances de vencer são quase mínimas. Mas não posso desistir. Preciso ganhar. Por Victoria.

Meus pais são os primeiros a visitar-me. Ambos estão debulhando-se em lágrimas. Esforço-me o máximo para não parecer desesperado diante da situação, mas sou futilmente falho. Eu abraço ambos e partilho de suas lágrimas.

Os outros que me visitam são meus amigos e as amigas de Victoria, todos com palavras de encorajamento. Uma das amigas de minha amada, Nyla, me disse algo que realmente mudou meu humor.

"Olha Vince, antes de a Vic ir embora, ela pediu para contar-lhe algo, mas só quando fosse a última vez que nos víssemos.", sinto um tom de urgência em sua voz. "Ela disse que sabia que iria sobreviver por um bom tempo nos Jogos, mas no fim, iria permitir que a matassem, pois não gostaria de voltar e descobrir que você viu seu lado maléfico e sanguinário."

Eu fico instantaneamente embasbacado. Quando penso em dizer algo, Magda é levada pelos Pacificadores, e eu fico na solidão. Ela se sacrificou. Sacrificou-se por mim. Agora me vejo em um dilema: ou eu venço os Jogos por Victoria e vingo sua morte, ou permito que me matem e me junto a ela.

Após o horário de visitas, eu e Polly somos levados à estação para embarcarmos.

**Polly Esther Jersey (17 Anos):**

Foi algo bem deprimente estar naquela sala confinada somente comigo mesma. Mas minha mãe apareceu. Ao invés de estar chorando, como imaginei, ela está com um olhar sério e vago. Ela disse com muita rapidez, que por pouco não a compreendo:

"Polly escute. Você pode vencer. Você sabe disso e eu sei disso. Não te ensinei a manejar o arco à toa. Sempre pensei na possibilidade de você ser sorteada. Procure água e suprimentos suficientes para sobreviver."

Eu a abraço calorosamente e ambas começamos a chorar. Após isso, ela é levada embora, mas antes diz a mim:

"Eu te amo, e sei que é capaz de vencer. Boa sorte."

Ao chegar a estação, o trem já está nos esperando, mas temos que esperar Cher chegar. Ambos ficamos em frente à sua grande porta metálica. Eu pensei muito, e decidi que tornar Vince Chenil um alvo é o plano brilhante para poder vencer. Assim não serei o foco.

"Então", eu digo, com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. "Você perdeu a namorada? Realmente triste. Mas pense no lado bom: em breve você se juntará dela na Terra dos Mortos."

Ele me encara, seu rosto com uma mistura de indignação e raiva, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, Cher chega e nos guia para dentro do trem, onde encontraremos nossos futuros.


	9. Capítulo 9: Colheita Distrito Nove

**Capítulo Nove: Colheita Distrito Nove **

**Harvie Plow (12 Anos):**

Definitivamente, não há dia mais assustador do que a Colheita. Claro que até ano passado não precisava me preocupar com ela, apenas via os azarados de meu Distrito indo para a morte. Mas este ano é diferente: eu posso ser um tributo.

Não é a toa que o 9 só tem um vencedor. A maioria das crianças aqui passa a infância aprendendo diferentes tipos de grãos, coisa que é bem rara de ser encontrada na Arena. E armas? No máximo uma foice e só para os melhores, o que não é o meu caso.

Espero que se eu for escolhido – espero que não – possa ter a mesma sorte do Vitorioso daqui do 9. Seu nome é Crowie Sow, e ele venceu na 68ª Edição, com 12 anos. Sua estratégia foi simples, mas arriscada: como o Distrito 9 nunca é percebido, ele teve a brilhante ideia de usar sua "invisibilidade" ao seu favor. Então ele treinava distante dos outros.

Ao receber uma nota 7 no Treinamento – algo bem incomum para um Distrito onde a média é d – foi quando ele começou a ser observado, só que os demais tributos não sabiam suas habilidades. Durante o Banho de Sangue na Cornucópia, ele preferiu pegar uma pequena bolsa e uma pequena faca e seguir seu caminho.

Como era bom em escalar árvores, ele facilmente se escondeu em um alto espécime no meio de uma floresta. Passado três dias, 18 tributos já estavam mortos, incluindo dois Carreiristas. Então Crowie abandonou sua anonimidade e passou a "caçar" tributos.

Com sorte, ele matou dois tributos com sua pequena faca, incluindo uma Carreirista do 2. A esta altura, sobravam, com Growie, quatro tributos: a garota do 12, o garoto d garota do 7, todos com notas 9, 11 e 10, respectivamente.

O Jogo já estava perdido. Mas ele não deixaria ser morto assim tão facilmente. Após ver os tributos do 1 e do 12 se massacrando, ele foi lentamente ao encontro da garota do 7, chamada Laya, com 18 anos.

As chances de vencer eram quase zero. Mas ele não desistiu. Ele armou uma emboscada para Laya, e quando ela se aproximou de Crowie, ele liberou um mecanismo mirabolante que desencadeou uma série de movimentos que resultou em uma enorme tora de madeira, que foi liberada com a faca do garoto em um ponto muito bem selecionado, que atingiu em cheio na cabeça de Laya.

Sei que posso estar vangloriando o único Vitorioso de meu Distrito, mas é que, se realmente eu for selecionado, minhas chances de vitória podem ser bem maiores do que seriam.

Eu vou com meus pais a Praça, com uma confiança que nunca sentira em toda a minha vida. "Fique tranquilo Harvie, nada de ruim vai te acontecer.", digo mentalmente a mim mesmo.

A acompanhante do Distrito, Harriet Wheat, disse com a mesma dramaticidade de todos os anos, que os Jogos Vorazes não são uma tortura, e sim um lembrete da Revolta criada por nós, e que é culpa nossa se estamos sujeitos a isso.

Após isso ela pegou o papel onde continha o nome da garota que seria uma das vinte e quatro crianças lançadas para a morte.

"Millet Barley".

**Millet Barley (17 Anos):**

É algo bem difícil saber que você vai ser um tributo, principalmente no seu penúltimo ano como candidata. Eu sei que é bem raro alguém aqui do 9 vencer, mas nada é impossível. Uma coisa é importante: não posso entrar em pânico. Eu vou lentamente para o palco, tentando erguer a cabeça o máximo que posso.

Não sei qual será a sensação de estar na Arena, tudo o que importa é como ficará Sickle Barley, meu irmão, meu único companheiro. Desde que meus pais fugiram de casa, quando ainda tinha 12 anos, e Sickle 7, nossa vida nunca tem sido a mesma.

Sobrevivendo é o _status _que nos define. Eu vou todo dia ao campo para procurar alguma doninha para podermos durar uma semana inteira. Ao chegar ao palco, Harriet olha tristonha para mim, enquanto encaro Sickle na plateia. Ele está bem magro, mas não posso dizer que esteja desnutrido. Tento conter as lágrimas. O que ele irá fazer sem mim? Então, de repente me deparo com eles. Aqueles dois desalmados estão ali, olhando para mim com os olhos marejados. Meus pais.

Eu não sei se o ódio ou o contentamento são os sentimentos que me acometem. Claro que eles dois abandonaram a mim e ao Sickle, mas eles voltaram. E agora podem cuidar do Sickle por mim. Posso até estar feliz em parte por sua volta, mas não deixo de encará-los severamente.

Fiquei tão concentrada em meus pais que por um triz não ouço Harriet dizer o nome de um de meus oponentes.

"Harvie Plow."

Eu o vejo vindo para o palco: olhos e cabelos pretos; uma pele parda; e está usando um macacão _jeans_. Na realidade, ele me lembra bastante Sickle, com a diferença de que este tem uma pele pálida.

Ao chegar, Harriet pede para rapidamente apertarmos as mãos. Não posso deixar de reparar um pouco de medo em seus jovens olhos. Após isso, somos guiados para o interior do Edifício da Justiça, para recebermos nossas visitas. Tenho certeza de que cedo ou tarde irei revê-los. Meus pais.

**Harvie Plow (12 Anos):**

Meus pais rapidamente aparecem ao pequeno compartimento onde fui trancado, totalmente coberto por panos brancos. Ambos estão desatando em lágrimas. Eu tento manter-me o mais calmo o possível. Tento lembrar-me de quem será meu mentor: provavelmente um dos melhores – e mais jovens – Vitoriosos da história dos Jogos.

"Não se preocupem. Farei o máximo para vencer.", eles deixam minhas palavras serem absorvidas pelo ar antes de deixá-los irem embora.

Será bem difícil pensar em viver sem eles. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça. Preciso vencer. É meu dever.

**Millet Barley (17 Anos):**

A sensação de ver eu, Sickle e meus pais na mesma sala realmente não é boa em nenhum sentido. Fico em completa dúvida entre expulsá-los ou abraçá-los. Por fim, resolvo escutar o que queriam dizer.

"Bom", minha mãe, a mais controlada dos dois, começou. "Nós gostaríamos de começar nos desculpando por tê-los abandonado. Nós realmente não queríamos, mas não podíamos pensar em perdê-los nestes Jogos malditos! Por isso voltamos. Para protegê-los. Só que, por pura ironia, você foi sorteada."

O silêncio perdura por alguns instantes. Eu por fim o quebro.

"Bom, eu aceito seu pedido. Não quer dizer que sinta a mesma coisa que já senti por vocês, nem que irei sentir. Mas eu quero que o protejam", meu dedo indicador aponta para Sickle, que está ao meu lado. "Eu farei o máximo para vencer, mas se eu não conseguir vocês não poderão abandoná-lo. Ele não tem ninguém mais além de nós."

Eles concordam vagamente e começam a chorar. Eu tento me conter, mas quando percebo, já estamos nós quatro nos abraçando e chorando. Ao fim da visita, eu digo com a voz barganhada aos três:

"Eu amo vocês."

Após isso eu e Harvie somos levados à estação de trem onde pegaremos nosso trem para irmos à Capital. Eu percebo que ele me encara furtivamente, como se quisesse me matar agora mesmo.

"Você está bem?", eu pergunto, preocupada.

"Eu estou bem. Só vou melhorar quando atingir em cheio seu coração e os dos outros 22 e vê-los caídos no chão."

Eu penso em responder, mas Harriet chega e sou obrigada a apenas fazer uma careta para ele.


	10. Capítulo 10: Colheita Distrito Dez

**Capítulo Dez: Colheita Distrito Dez**

**Barnie Fleet (18 Anos):**

"Barnie, acorde, hoje é dia de Colheita.", diz minha mãe com sua doce voz, enquanto eu lentamente me levanto para contemplá-la. Ela sorri gentilmente para mim, indicando para me levantar. Mesmo tendo dezoito, minha mãe ainda vê em mim o pequeno menino que passeava pelo pasto de vacas, e eu sempre vi nela uma confidente. Mas, infelizmente, não posso contá-la meu pior segredo: eu ter um filho.

Não me lembro exatamente de como aconteceu, mas sei exatamente quem é a mãe: Kat Haye. Estávamos namorando há algum tempo, então, se não estou enganado, fomos a uma festa e bebemos e foi lá onde tudo aconteceu. Depois que soube da noticia, instantaneamente me afastei dela e fingi não a conhecer.

Não adiantava. Todo dia ela vinha me procurar. Felizmente, minha mãe teve de se mudar para outra região, pois havia mudado de emprego. Portanto, não tenho a visto ultimamente o que tem sido ótimo. Precisava esquecer o ocorrido. Mas devo lembrar de que um dia a verdade deverá vir à tona.

Tento tirar este pensamento da cabeça. Tomo rapidamente café da manhã e vou para a Praça com minha mãe, que parece mais confiante de minhas chances de voltar do que antes. Logo a acompanhante do Distrito, Clotild Butch, chega e fica encarando a todos com seu olhar esnobe.

Eu vou rapidamente ao meu lugar na fila. Eu fico conversando com meus amigos, quando ela chega. Ela está usando um vestido vermelho, com seus curtos cachos loiros brilhando sob a luz do forte sol. Ela passa por diversas garotas e por fim se coloca exatamente ao meu lado.

Ela rapidamente me identifica, e encara-me displicentemente. Eu realmente achei que ela debateria comigo infinitamente por tê-la deixado, mas ela simplesmente me encara, calada como um cordeiro na hora do abate.

Logo, chega a hora. Clotild fala algumas palavras sobre a história dos Jogos, e então se aproxima da esfera com o nome do tributo feminino. Ela o escolhe lentamente, e ao lê-lo, sinto uma calma tomar cona de meu corpo.

"Kat Haye."

**Kat Haye (18 Anos):**

Eu olho imponente para Barnie antes de ir ao palco. O que me preocupa não é pensar que irei à Arena, onde terei de lutar com 23 outras pessoas para sobreviver. Sinceramente, quero mais é descarregar toda minha raiva da melhor maneira possível. O que realmente me perturba é não saber o que será feito para o sustento de Comet, meu filho.

Ele sempre foi meu maior tesouro, só que nem mesmo o mais belo diamante é perfeito. Para minha infelicidade, Comet é exatamente igual ao Barnie. Mesmo cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e sorriso atraente. Definitivamente o pacote completo.

Ao chegar ao palco, meus olhos alternam-se entre Comet e Barnie. Ao ver o que ele fez a mim, vejo o quanto odeio Barnie. Não quero vê-lo vivo nem por mais um segundo. Preciso vingar-me do que ele me fez, do que se tornou uma benção e uma maldição.

Após alguns segundos de minha chegada ao palco, Clotild se prepara para ler o nome do tributo masculino, e somente um nome vem à minha mente, que para minha completa felicidade, é o mesmo que ela chama.

"Barnie Fleet."

Ele sobe ao palco tão lentamente que sinto estar diante de um zumbi. Uma leve onda de maléfica felicidade toma conta de mim. Eu por impulso peço a Clotild para que possa dizer algumas palavras para a multidão. Ela permite, contanto que seja rápido.

"Bom, boa tarde a todos. Que felicidade par ao Distrito 10 ter tão bons tributos este ano. Realmente, ambos eu e meu companheiro somos realmente capazes de vencer. Mas antes de partirmos, gostaria de dizer, que nada me trás mais felicidade do que dizer com orgulho que este lindo garoto, Barnie Fleet, é o pai de meu amado filho Comet.". Burburinhos começam a correr por todos os lados. Eu pigarreio levemente para continuar. "Então, concluindo, quero agradecer a nossos pais por terem nos apoiado neste momento tão, como eu posso dizer, inesperado de nossas vidas e que mantenham seu apoio por nós na Arena."

Após meu pequeno discurso, eu sorrio maleficamente para Barnie e entao somos levados ao interior do Edifício da Justiça, para recebermos nossas visitas.

**Barnie Fleet (18 Anos):**

Eu estou perplexo. Sei que não agi corretamente, mas isso é motivo para ela me humilhar assim publicamente? Aquela cretina. Ela será meu primeiro alvo na Arena. Eu estou na sala de visitas. Fico com medo de ter de ver minha mãe depois do ocorrido. O que ela irá dizer? Gostaria de poder ir sem vê-la.

Infelizmente, não posso fugir. Pouco tempo depois ela aparece, seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão. Ela se senta na cadeira e ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, apesar de estes parecerem horas. Por fim, ela quebra o silencio.

"Então, você tem um filho?", sua voz está com um tom inexpressivo, assim como sua expressão. "Por que nunca me contou?"

Eu penso por algum tempo em dar a resposta. Finalmente encontro as palavras certas:

"Por medo. Não queria que tivesse mais com o que se preocupar."

"Mas é uma criança!", sua voz mudou para um berro frenético. "Sua criança! Agora ela não tem a ninguém. Está sozinha. Se a culpa é de alguém por isso acontecer, pode ter certeza de que é sua."

Eu fico quieto enquanto ela me faz um discurso de minha irresponsabilidade. Por fim, ela tem de se retirar, mas antes, diz apenas:

"Bom, boa sorte. Você vai precisar. Agora preciso resolver o problema de Comet."

E me deixa na solidão. Fico pensando no que ela disse, de eu precisar de sorte para poder vencer, e vejo que ela está certa. Minha única esperança nos Jogos será ter sorte e conseguir Patrocinadores, pois habilidades, não tenho nenhuma.

**Kat Haye (18 Anos):**

Eu espero a saída de meus pais da sala de visitas, os quais ficaram me lembrando de que posso vencer, já que usei facões em meu trabalho e quando criança gostava de fingir que as carnes eram pessoas. Quando eles vão embora, estranhamente, a mãe de Barnie aparece.

"Olá", ela diz calmamente.

"Oi", eu digo inexpressivamente.

"Bom, eu gostaria de agradecê-la por ter contado sobre o filho de Barnie, e seu filho também. Eu realmente estou desapontada com ele, e vim aqui lhe fazer uma proposta. Eu quero ajudar na criação de Comet, caso nenhum de vocês volte. E também quero ajudar a cuidar dele enquanto estão fora, e se Barnie voltar, eu o farei derramar sangue por aquela criança."

Eu me permito a deixar meus olhos marejarem levemente. Eu analiso a proposta: a mãe de Barnie ganha melhor do que meus pais juntos, não seria ruim um apoio a mais. E Comet sempre quis conhecer sua outra avó. Por fim eu digo:

"Tudo bem. Aceito sua proposta."

Ela se aproxima para me abraçar, e eu simplesmente retribuo. Ao sair, ela diz:

"Boa sorte. Eu sei que você tem grandes chances de ganhar."

Após as visitas, somos levados à estação para embarcarmos em direção à Capital. Eu posso ter feito um acordo com a mãe de Barnie, mas isso não diminui o quanto eu o odeio. Eu digo vagamente para ele:

"Bom, você vai precisar de muita sorte, pois será meu primeiro alvo. Vou ter prazer em acabar com você."  
Ele fica sem palavras, e Clotild logo aparece para nossa "emocionante" jornada.


	11. Capítulo 11: Colheita Distrito Onze

**Capítulo Onze: Colheita Distrito Onze**

**Billy Burt (15 Anos):**

Eu estou com meu cachorro, Carnat, sentado à sombra de um pessegueiro. Estou pensando sobre a Colheita. Não quero ir à Praça para ver outro conhecido meu ir de encontro com a morte. Desde meu primeiro ano como candidato, ao todo três pessoas que conhecia foram à Arena: meus amigos Cosmo e Lily, e, ano passado, meu primo Anthy.

Foi muito difícil vê-los partir tão rapidamente. A sensação foi devastadora, fiquei sem comer durante semanas, é como se uma onda de azar percorresse em minhas veias. Fico absorto em meus pensamentos, e não percebo quando meu irmão, Iry, se aproxima e se posta ao meu lado. É seu segundo ano como candidato, e ele ainda – ainda – não foi atingido por minha maldição.

Nós ficamos deitados à sombra do pessegueiro, quando a hora de iramos à Praça para a Colheita chega. Eu me levanto rapidamente, mas Iry fica pregado no chão. Quando tento erguê-lo, ele começa a espernear dizendo que não pode ir.

"Não há mais ninguém que você conheça para ir aos Jogos, o que quer dizer que eu serei o sorteado este ano.", ele diz, seus olhos começam a marejar.

Eu o abraço e sussurro para ele:

"Não se preocupe. Você não irá para a Arena. eu não permitirei."

Ele se anima um pouco e nós vamos para a Arena, descobrir quem serão os tributos deste ano, a perturbação em minha mente de que se Iry for sorteado não poderei fazer nada crescendo. Deve haver algo que possa fazer para que Iry não vá. Deve haver uma solução.

E é quando eu me lembro. Há algo que eu posso fazer. Como não pensei nisso antes. Quando uma luz finalmente me ilumina, Dahlia Forsy, a acompanhante do Distrito, já começou a falar. Ela conta com sua voz entusiástica a trágica história dos Dias Escuros e da criação dos Jogos Vorazes, com um leve sadismo ao pontuar que "somente um dos tributos pode sobreviver."

Após isso, chega a hora de conhecermos o tributo feminino. Ela diz com o mesmo sadismo com que recitou seu discurso o nome da garota.

"Gardenia Protea."

Eu a vejo vindo na direção do palco, com uma leve apreensão em seu rosto enrubescido de pavor.

**Gardenia Protea (12 Anos):**

Eu estou chocada. Minha vida não podia estar em situação pior: eu sou um tributo. Eu tento me manter a mais calma o possível, pois se perder a paciência, acabarei colocando o local abaixo. Você realmente nunca espera que algo como isso aconteça com você, principalmente em seu primeiro ano como candidata, e agora que tudo voltou a fazer sentido, vejo que não há escapatória.

Eu já estou no palco, mas Dahlia resolve falar novamente sobre a história dos Jogos Vorazes, então me permito refletir um pouco. Minhas chances de vencer são praticamente inexistentes, salvo o fato de que não serei morta envenenada por alguma planta, visto que reconheço facilmente qualquer espécie.

Tirando este fator, que pode me garantir alguns dias – ou horas – de sobrevivência, sou completamente inútil: nunca manejei nenhuma arma, e não tenho conhecimentos de sobrevivência.

Quando me permito parar de pensar, Dahlia já está prestes a revelar quem será meu oponente na Arena, quando um garoto grita do meio da multidão:

"Não! Iry não irá a Arena! Eu me ofereço! Eu me ofereço com tributo!"

Imediatamente, minha reação é o pânico e indignação. Pânico, pois o garoto adivinhou o nome do garoto que seria sorteado: Iry Burt. Mas ao mesmo tempo indignação, pois qual a importância de Iry para o garoto.

Ele chega rapidamente ao palco, quando posso vê-lo melhor: pele esplendorosamente morena, olhos cor de mel, um corpo franzino, mas mesmo assim másculo o suficiente para alguém de sua idade, que não deve passar dos dezesseis. Seus negros cabelos, nem lisos nem crespos, contrastam com a luz do sol maravilhosamente. Mas sua expressão não faz jus à sua linda aparência, pois ele está a ponto de entrar em estado de choque.

"Qual seu nome, querido?", diz Dahlia gentillmente.

"B-Billy Burt.", é a única coisa que ele diz antes de seus olhos revirarem e ele cair inconsciente no chão. Imediatamente, um grupo de Pacificadores o leva para dentro do Edifício da Justiça e eu sou guiada juntamente. Agora tudo faz sentido. Ele era irmão de Iry, mas como ele sabia que ele seria sorteado?

Não tenho tempo de pensar agora que receberei visitas.

**Billy Burt (15 Anos):**

Eu acordo um pouco desconfortável em uma sala branca, forrada com tecidos cor de salmão. Estou praticamente sozinho, tirando pela presença de Iry e de nosso avô. Eles me contam o que aconteceu na Praça rapidamente, e eu os ouço pensativo. Meu avô acha que pode ser o estresse de ter me voluntariado que tenha causado o ocorrido.

Após isso, Iry vem dar-me uma bronca por ter me voluntariado. Eu o abraço fortemente e começo a chorar em seu frágil e magro ombro, enquanto ele se junta a mim.

"Eu não podia permitir que você fosse. Não iria perder mais ninguém, muito menos a pessoa mais importante em minha vida.", eu digo fraternalmente.

Ele me encara, seus olhos marejando, e diz, antes de serem levados embora pelos Pacificadores:

"Vença por mim."

"Não se preocupe,", eu digo a mim mesmo. "eu vencerei."

Fico todo o resto do período sozinho, pensando em minha oponente, Gardenia, e de que terei de matá-la se quiser voltar.

**Gardenia Protea (12 Anos):**

O período de visita me perturba. Meus pais não param de me sugerir milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo para minha sobrevivência na Arena, o que aumenta minha preocupação. Após eles irem embora eu aguardo ansiosa para poder ir à estação embarcar no trem. Finalmente, após alguns minutos, essa hora chega.

Eu e Billy ficamos juntos aguardando o trem chegar. Enquanto ele não chega, eu digo a ele carinhosamente:

"Ei, Billy... É que eu queria saber, como sabia que seu irmão foi sorteado? E por que desmaiou durante a colheita?"

Ele me olha desanimado com seus apaixonantes olhos cor de mel por fim, conta-me que desde o primeiro ano em que se candidatou, três dos seis tributos escolhidos nesse período de tempo eram pessoas por quem ele zelava, que a única que sobrava era Iry. Eu ouço atentamente cada palavra e que o que causou seu desmaio na Colheita foi o estresse de ir à Arena e não vencer por Iry. E só nesse momento percebo como sua voz é doce e angelical.

Por fim, após sua trágica história, nós nos encaramos por alguns minutos, quando finalmente o trem chega, trazendo com si o nosso provável trágico destino.


	12. Capítulo 12: Colheita Distrito Doze

**Capítulo Doze: Colheita Distrito Doze**

**Blaster Merc (16 Anos):**

Eu estou em meu quarto, aguardando a chegada de meu pai para me acompanhar à Colheita. Não sei o que penso sobre a Colheita: apesar de ser algo injusto e sanguinário, incentiva a sobrevivência e a coragem. Sei que para um garoto do 12, o Distrito mais pobre de Panem, deveria ter um ódio particular pelos Jogos Vorazes, mas, sinceramente, me sentiria indiferente se tivesse de ir.

Claro que não sou um Carreirista armado até os dentes do 2, mas também não sou um idiota completo. Desde pequeno assisto aos Jogos, e se há algo que aprendi, é que você não pode – nem deve – se sentir o campeão. Poucas vezes essa atitude rendeu em sobrevivência. Claro que geralmente são os Carreiristas que ganham, mas o que reparei é que na maioria das vezes são os que desfazem as alianças e sempre ficam em surdina.

Essa estratégia com certeza seria a minha. Mas só porque serei evasivo, não quer dizer que não tenha força para matar alguém. Na verdade, desde pequeno que "treino" para os Jogos, com uma espada de madeira feita por meu pai. Tá legal, eu sei que não é "o" treinamento, mas é melhor do que ir sem nenhum conhecimento, como acontece com os retardados deste Distrito, o que aumenta ainda mais o ódio que sinto pelo 12.

Fico tão absorto em meus pensamentos que nem reparo a chegada de meu pai. Ele está completamente imundo, da cabeça aos pés, após ter trabalhado nas Minas. Ele me diz que vai tomar um banho antes de irmos, e eu fico esperando.

Quando ele finalmente fica pronto, está irreconhecível: seus cabelos castanhos luminosos estão formando uma franja em sua grande testa, e seu macacão de trabalho é substituído por um agasalho, feito por minha mãe, antes de ser brutalmente assassinada em um conflito com os Pacificadores.

Quando chegamos à Praça, vou colocar meu nome na enorme lista de candidatos aos Jogos. Quando fico em minha posição na fila, a acompanhante do Distrito, Sury Ior, está à espera da chegada dos demais. Quando todos chegam, ela começa seu habitual discurso sobre a história dos Jogos Vorazes.

Após isso, ela se aproxima da esfera de vidro onde está gravado em uma pequena folha de papel prateada, o nome do tributo feminino que representará o Distrito 12 na 72ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Ela permite que o tenso silêncio permaneça enquanto diz sonhadora:

"Metalla Gist"

**Metalla Gist (13 Anos):**

Será que é verdade? Eu realmente ouvi meu nome ser chamado? Bom, desde o que aconteceu hoje de manha, não me admira que odeie tanto minha vida. Apesar de viver no 12, sempre morei no Comércio, área menos pobre do Distrito, mas isso nunca impediu de me tratarem mal na escola. Sempre fui caçoada por meu pai ter vencido os Jogos na época em que nasci, e depois ter se submetido à loucura.

Sempre haviam me tratado mal. Mas este ano foi pior. Hoje de manhã, enquanto vinha para a Colheita, um homem, que praticava feitiçaria, parou em minha frente e começou a gritar dizendo que eu seria a escolhida para ser um tributo, e seria o sacrifício do Distrito 12, e que não passaria do primeiro dia.

Obviamente, foi o suficiente para me deixar em choque. Eu comecei a chorar compulsivamente, não sabia o que pensar. E agora que descobri que a "profecia" está correta, estou tão confusa quanto antes. Eu já estou no palco, mas como Sury está falando sobre a beleza da Capital antes de dar procedimento à Colheita, resolvo pensar sobre minhas chances de vencer.

Eu nunca tive treinamento. Se ao menos tivesse um pai para me ajudar. Minha mãe nunca poderia, já que trabalha o dia inteiro em sua lavanderia. Então, no quesito armas, com certeza sou nota zero, a não ser que aprenda a manejar alguma. Tudo bem, sem pânico. Posso não ser uma "assassina", mas não sou inútil. Desde pequena, minha mãe me ensinou como conseguir água facilmente e também a reconhecer diferentes tipos de plantas.

Certo, então minha única preocupação momentânea é aprender a lutar. Isso eu verei depois. Agora quero saber quem será um de meus oponentes. Sury não tem pressa em dizer o seu nome visto que o analisa bastante antes de dizê-lo:

"Blaster Merc."

Eu o vejo subindo ao palco, um alto garoto com pele escura e olhos esverdeados como esmeraldas. Não posso deixar de reparar em sua desenvoltura muscular. Ele com certeza será um difícil oponente. Ou talvez, seja um bom aliado. Não sei, isso terei de resolver depois.

O importante é que agora é hora da sessão de visitas. Quer dizer que verei minha mãe, talvez pela última vez.

**Blaster Merc (16 Anos):**

A sessão de visitas passa bem rápido para mim, visto que somente meu pai foi visitar-me. Eu achei que ele iria me ensinar táticas de como vencer os Jogos, e que eu não poderia morrer, mas tudo o que ele diz é:

"Bom, eu sei que você tem capacidade para vencer. Não vou pedir para não me desapontar, pois obstáculos podem acontecer, e você como qualquer outro pode morrer. Só vou pedir-te que se esforce ao máximo para voltar para casa."

Depois disso ele se retira, deixando-me sozinho refletindo.

Ele quer que eu vença. Ele nunca demonstrou um pingo de carinho ou importância por mim. Apesar de ser meu pai, só estava presente durante as refeições. Fora isso, ficava fora o dia inteiro. Ele demonstrar algum interesse por mim, mesmo que esteja indo para a Arena, muda completamente o que sinto por ele.

Após isso eu e Metalla somos levados à estação de trem para pegarmos o trem para a Capital.

**Metalla Gist (13 Anos):**

A sessão de visitas não foi nada ruim. Minha mãe ficou boa parte do tempo chorando e tentando me aconselhar o que fazer, e que deveria sobreviver. Mas o que realmente me emociona, é a presença dele, que nunca esteve presente em momento algum de minha vida: meu pai.

Eu não pude conter as lagrimas e fui abraçá-lo. Por estar traumatizado, ele não rejeitou o abraço, e aceitou-o como se conhecêssemos há anos. Mas depois, ele começou a aconselhar-me sobre diversas coisas sobre os Jogos, sobre as quais nem imaginava. Deu as dicas que provavelmente vão manter-me viva por algum tempo.

Mesmo assim, não posso deixar de considerar o pedido de aliança com Blaster. Ele pode garantir que eu viva mais.

Eu resolvo perguntar a ele, enquanto esperamos o trem, mas com muita cautela: ele me assusta um pouco.

"É, Blaster.", ele se vira e me encara com seus olhos predatórios, o que me deixa com calafrios. "Você gostaria de formar uma aliança comigo?"

Minhas palavras são absorvidas pelo silencio que se segue enquanto ele encara o vento para pensar. Quando fala, vejo como sua doce voz não se encaixa com sua aparência:

"Bom, tudo bem. Mas só ate certo ponto da competição."

"Certo.", eu digo.

É nesse momento que o trem chega e Sury Ior insiste que entremos para não atrasarmos o cronograma.


	13. Capítulo 13: A Viagem De Trem

**Capítulo Treze: A Viagem de Trem**

**Marc Gem – Distrito 1 (15 Anos):**

Desde que entramos no trem para irmos à Capital, confesso que nunca me senti tão apreensivo. Manter-se no mesmo cômodo que Jewel tem sido um completo desafio, devo dizer, sabendo que logo ela se tornará um obstáculo a mais para minha sobrevivência.

Encontrar-nos com nossa mentora, Fluxie, definitivamente não tem me ajudado. Seus contínuos discursos de que mesmo nos conhecendo, não devemos ter piedade um do outro, só têm me deixado mais paranoico sobre o que fazer na Arena.

Quando estávamos chegando à "grande" Capital, eu e Jewel nos encontramos no armário de vassouras. Ficar em um compartimento apertado com ela apenas aflorou um sentimento que achei estar adormecido: minha enlouquecedora paixão por ela.

Ela quer ser breve, mas confesso que gostaria de ficar com ela naquele pequeno local para sempre. Ela começa a falar, e sinto um tom de urgência em sua voz:

"Olhe, eu sei que não podemos parecer melhores amigos, e essas coisas. Mas você não precisa ficar me evitando."

Eu tento me concentrar no que ela diz, mas sua doce voz me distrai, então respondo apenas:

"Sim."

Ela me encara, indignada, antes de pegar em meu pescoço, quando finalmente desperto:

"Escuta aqui, você pode estar achando que isso é brincadeira, mas isso aqui é sério. É vida ou morte. Agora preste atenção, nós não vamos entrar numa aliança. Se convidarem ambos de nós para os Carreiristas, um de nós vai ter de recusar. Nós não podemos ficar juntos na Arena."

Ela para de falar, me beija na bochecha dizendo "Boa noite.", e se retira do compartimento, levando consigo todas as minhas esperanças de ficarmos juntos no armário de vassouras. Uma dolorosa sensação de perda toma conta de mim. Como assim, não podemos ficar juntos na Arena? Não, agora eu sei o que sinto, já sei qual é essa sensação, a sensação de que não posso ficar sem Jewel por nenhum minuto. Já sei o nome para essa sensação: amor, um sentimento que, achei eu, nunca sentiria.

Eu saio do armário e volto para meu compartimento, desatando em lágrimas, pois sei que, não importa o que eu sinta, nunca terei Jewel para mim.

**Darla Tech – Distrito 3 (14 Anos):**

Sinceramente, achei que a viagem seria pior do que está sendo. Claro que Edna, nossa acompanhante, e Nigel, nosso mentor, um solteirão de meia idade – muito atraente devo dizer –, não param de discutir como temos de ser treinados, mas tirando isso, a viagem está indo bem. Eu e Eugene, aparentemente, estamos mais unidos do que nunca. Nós vamos a todos os lugares juntos e sempre conversamos sobre nossas estratégias.

Mas há algo sobre o que nós não falamos: nós nos aliaremos ou não? Essa pergunta toma conta de mim, e durante o jantar, enquanto Edna e Nigel estão discutindo, eu o chamo baixinho e pergunto:

"Eugene, estou confusa, estamos decidindo nossas estratégias, mas há algo que me intriga...", eu paro quando vejo Edna quase acerta uma faca no braço de Nigel, que revida o golpe. "Enfim, eu gostaria de saber se estamos em uma aliança."

Ele me analisa por alguns momentos, e por fim responde:

"Ué, achei que a resposta fosse óbvia."

"Quer dizer, que estamos em uma aliança?", eu olho esperançosa para seus olhos intelectuais.

"Claro que sim. Não deixarei que nada te aconteça.", ele dá um brilhante sorriso para mim e volta a se concentrar em seu prato de comida.

Eu fico mais confortável, mas de repente outro pensamento me acomete: e quando chegar a hora de nos enfrentarmos? Eu fico atormentada por esse pensamento, mas prefiro não interromper a repentina harmonia e felicidade que tomou conta do lugar. Apenas olho pela janela, esperando para o momento em que chegaremos à Capital.

**Courtney Geo – Distrito 5 (12 Anos):**

A viagem de trem até agora tem se desenrolado muito bem. Nosso mentor Jay, que deve ter uns vinte anos e um olhar doce e gentil, rapidamente se aproximou de mim, pelo fato de Eddy estar abatido. Nós dois passamos muito tempo juntos, discutindo sobre estratégias de sobrevivência, enquanto Eddy está se "recuperando".

Eu realmente não me importo muito com isso, ele mereceu o que fiz a ele. Pelo menos agora ele sabe que essa competição não vai ser brincadeira. Poucas vezes o vi desde que embarcamos. Geralmente ele está com Aqua, que vive provocando-o falando que deve cumprir seu cronograma.

Eu particularmente acho que ele está ganhando o que merece por ser ao arrogante e por se vangloriar. Eu mal posso esperar para ver o que acontecerá com ele na Arena. Eu sei que é muito improvável que eu sobreviva sem nenhuma morte. Mas sou pacifista, e não quero ter a sensação de sentir o sangue de alguém correndo em minhas mãos.

Bom, não posso me prender a esse pensamento. Daqui a alguns dias, estarei na Arena, e minha vida não será feita de estratégias previamente planejadas. Terei que resolver o que fazer na hora, e sofrer uma morte por antecipação não vai me ajudar a vencer.

Jay pede para encontrar-me com ele após o jantar em no fim do trem. Ao chegar lá, ele não está com seu costumeiro sorriso. Seu rosto foi convertido em uma dura e séria expressão.

"O que houve?", eu pergunto apreensiva.

"Bom, daqui a alguns dias não estaremos mais juntos. E eu percebo que, você e Eddy não se dão bem. Mas mesmo assim, você olha com algum tipo de pena dele. Por quê? Ele não é apenas mais um adversário?"

Eu penso um pouco antes de respondê-lo:

"Eu posso até não gostar dele, mas ele ainda é um ser humano como eu. E eu não me sinto no direito de tirar sua vida, assim como a de ninguém.", eu não percebo, mas meus olhos começam a lacrimejar.

"Entendo. Bom, quando era pequeno, costumava pensar como você. Mas os tempos mudarão. Querer matar ou não para você não é mais uma opção. Você tem que sobreviver, e se você quiser, terá que ver os outros vinte e três caídos."

Eu começo a chorar compulsivamente. Jay em abraça, tentando me consolar.

"Não se preocupe. Você não tem que ser a causa de suas mortes."

Eu me recupero, e me separo dele. Nós desejamos boa noite e vamos para nossos aposentos, eu com uma leve tristeza tomando conta de mim.

**Jack Load – Distrito 7 (16 Anos):**

Desde que embarcamos, eu e Carter não temos conversado muito. O cronograma que Limber fez não nos permite. Ficamos o dia inteiro ou com ela, ou com nossa mentora, Lydia, vencedora da última edição dos Jogos. Sua estadia nos Jogos foi bem interessante. Ela participou com 15 anos, mas demonstrava ter muitas habilidades. Ela também conseguiu quebrar o recorde de mais mortes causadas por um mesmo tributo, acabando com 11 dos 24 que estavam na Arena. É também a vitoriosa que conseguiu matar mais tributos em um combate: 6.

Até hoje estou impressionado com sua capacidade e frieza. Ela é uma mentora perfeita, e inclusive tem a minha idade. Isso me faz pensar sobre o que fazer caso vença os Jogos. Meu devaneio acaba quando Limber vem ao meu encontro para me contar algo.

"Pretendo ser rápida, então preste atenção.", ela diz, com seu tom displicente.

"Certo."

"Bom, foi nos informado que seu pai foi assassinado ontem à noite.", eu finjo-me de surpreso e chocado com a resposta, e permito que ela prossiga. "Foi realmente inesperado. Ele foi encontrado decapitado em sua sala, pendurado pelas mãos, e seu corpo estava completamente arrasado. Bom eu entendo que deve ser um choque para você, então permitirei a você um dia de folga."

Ela me dispensa, e eu vou para meu quarto. Não posso acreditar. Ele está morto. Eu sei que era isso que eu queria, mas não sei por que, estou me sentindo mal. Eu acabei de causar a morte de alguém. Fui eu quem pediu a Gold para matá-lo. Não posso deixar de sentir um leve remorso, mas ele mereceu pelo que fez à Carter.

Eu resolvo tirar um pequeno cochilo, mas acabei dormindo a noite inteira. Quando acordo, vejo o sol brilhando e o semblante dos prédios da Capital, a odiada cidade onde minha dura e sangrenta jornada começará.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Treinamentos (Dia 1)

**Capítulo 14: Treinamentos (Dia 1)**

**Mason Stone – Distrito 2 (18 Anos):**

Finalmente, o primeiro dia de treinamento. Desde o desfile – o qual eu e Sierra arrebentamos, com roupas feitas em folhas de granito – não tenho visto os demais tributos. Agora, finalmente poderei estabelecer possíveis aliados. Mas não serei idiota como muitos perdedores do 2. Irei escolher tributos de Distritos não Carreiristas. A inteligência de alguns poderá ser útil.

Eu e Sierra somos os primeiros a chegar e nossa treinadora, Atala, já está nos aguardando. Seu olhar sério e calado deixa qualquer um com calafrios. Mas algo ainda me indigna sobre ela: ela é de algum Distrito ou da Capital? Um treinador da Capital... Isso não soa normal. Não tenho tempo de prender-me nesse pensamento, pois quando vejo, todos os demais tributos estão comigo e Sierra no centro de treinamento.

Atala é breve, mas ainda assim assombrosa, falando sobre nossas chances de sobrevivência na Arena, que, segundo ela, são mínimas. Depois, somos liberados para treinarmos. Eu resolvo ir à estação (como chamo os locais de treinamento) mais calma de todo o centro, para observar meus possíveis aliados.

Resolvo ficar na área de camuflagem. Logo vejo meus "companheiros" Carreiristas do 4 se exibindo com tridentes e facas. E Sierra está na estação de armadilhas. Mas onde estão os dois do 1? Após procurá-los, vejo a menina treinando com uma espada, e o garoto treinando escalada. Deve haver algo entre os dois para nem ao menos se olharem. Pude perceber isso no desfile, quando olhavam para lados opostos.

Ao acabar com a camuflagem, que modéstia parte ficou excelente, vou ao encontro da dupla do 4. Eu converso com ambos sobre entrarmos em uma aliança. Eles ponderam silenciosamente, trocam olhares desconfiados e me estudam da cabeça aos pés. Por fim, a garota, Siren, responde:

"Tudo bem. Mas, com uma condição.", ela diz seriamente, com um olhar malévolo no rosto. "Se, durante os Jogos,quando sobrarem seis tributos e ao menos dois da aliança sobreviverem, esta aliança será desfeita."

"Tudo bem. Estão, somos aliados."

"É", diz o garoto, Striker. "Parece que sim."

Eles se afastam. Eu me sinto melhor por ter uma aliança. Fico viajando por mais algumas estações até ver a garota do 5, Courtney, acendendo quatro fogueiras simultaneamente. Confesso que, para uma menininha de doze anos, ela impressiona. Mas devo verificar suas habilidades em combate antes de pensar em chamá-la como aliada.

A garota, parecendo ler meus pensamentos, dirige-se a estação para treino com facas e não me desaponta. Acerta todos os alvos, exatamente no mesmo lugar: acima da sobrancelha esquerda. Ela realmente é o pacote completo. Não tê-la em uma aliança seria burrice. Mas acho difícil ela aceitar; fiquei sabendo que ela nocauteou seu companheiro. Mesmo assim, não irei desistir: Courtney estará comigo!

**Striker Net – Distrito 4 (13 Anos):**

Como permiti que isso acontecesse? Estar em uma aliança Carreirista? Isso nunca foi uma opção para mim, mas Siren tinha de insistir em ficarmos com Mason, só porque ele é bom e ela o acha bonito. Bom, eu duvido que ela vá gostar do corpo mutilado dele quando for morto.

Mas agora que já aceitei, não tem como voltar atrás. Terei apenas de esperar até ele terminar de decidir quem mais estará conosco. Acho que ele provavelmente irá querer sua companheira; a garota do 5; o garoto do 7; e a garota do 8. Bom, se estes aceitarem, então estaremos bem. Caso contrário, seremos apenas três, número relativamente pequeno para uma aliança Carreirista, formada de no mínimo cinco.

Bom, não tenho de me preocupar com isso. O que gosto no treinamento, e sempre pensei nisso antes de ser sorteado, é a perspectiva da competição. Saber quem pode ser perigoso na Arena poderá ser a diferença entre vida ou morte. A meu ver, a maior competição é o Distrito 1 e as nossas opções de aliados, adicionando o garoto do 5. O restante é desprezível.

Eu resolvo ir com Siren à estação de reconhecimento de plantas, mas temos de esperar a garota do 12 sair. Eu percebo que ela possui um grande conhecimento nesse assunto, o que poderia ser útil para nós, já que estamos em número reduzido. Quando ela está se retirando, eu deixo Siren ir à minha frente e vou conversar com a garota, Metalla, acho.

"Oi", digo casualmente. "É Metalla, certo?"

"S-sim...", ela diz com um pouco de indignação. "Mas, qual seu interesse em meu nome?"

"É que eu percebi que você tem muito conhecimento com plantas, e como eu faço parte dos Carreiristas, e estamos em número reduzido, ficamos imaginando quão necessário seria a presença de alguém com seu conhecimento em nossa aliança."

Ela me analisa um pouco até que por fim responde:

"Bom, não posso deixar de parabenizá-lo por seu talento com bajulações, e por sua ótima aparência: olhos azuis, cabelo ondulado castanho-claro, pele morena. É, realmente, você tem tudo. Mas, eu já estou em uma aliança. Sinto muito."

Ela passa por mim e começa a andar apressada. Eu me viro e digo para ela:

"Não, sou eu quem sente muito. Realmente será um desperdício acabar com a vida de uma garota tão adorável e inocente."

Ela para instintivamente e parece começar a chorar. Quando reparo, ela começa a correr em direção à saída do centro, sendo interceptada por um guarda.

**Mack Port – Distrito 6 (18 Anos):**

Eu realmente não sei o que pensar agora que estou aqui; agora que vejo que tudo é real. Não tenho chances de vencer, pois participar dos Jogos nunca foi uma possibilidade para mim. Bom, não posso deixar um relacionamento que já existiu levar minhas chances de vencer – que já são mínimas – por água abaixo.

Eu resolvo ir com o garoto do Distrito 9, Harvie, à estação de camuflagem. Ele é realmente animado, apesar de seus meros doze anos. Vive contando-me a história do único vitorioso de seu Distrito e como gostaria de se sair tão bem quanto ele. Bom, se ele tiver tantas habilidades quanto necessárias, ótimo.

Estou sinceramente considerando minhas opções de aliança. Não me importo de aliar-me com Harvie, mas precisamos de alguém a mais que pelo menos tenha algum conhecimento em sobrevivência, para nos auxiliar.

Ao observar, vejo Barnie, o garoto do 10, indo em direção à mesma estação que nós. Uma ideia maluca toma conta de mim, e corro em sua direção, Harvie me acompanhando um pouco confuso. Ao alcançarmos, eu digo à ele:

"Oi Barnie."

"Oi...", ele responde vagamente.

"Bom, eu estive pensando se você não gostaria de aliar-se a mim e ao Harvie aqui. Poderíamos nos ajudar até certo ponto da competição."

Ele parece refletir sobre a situação, mas por fim aceita. Ele devia estar se perguntando o porquê eu iria querê-lo, se ele admitiu não ter nenhuma habilidade. Eu e Marvie também não somos candidatos à vitória, mas minha estratégia atual é conseguir pessoas que tentem me proteger, para que possa durar um pouco mais na Arena. E o melhor: até agora, eu sou o mais capaz na aliança. Se um deles começar a se tornar um fardo, simplesmente me livrarei dele.

Agora, preciso me focar em aprender o máximo que puder. Mas principalmente, tenho que impressionar nas notas e na entrevista. Se conseguir ser carismático, poderei ganhar alguns patrocinadores, que poderão salvar minha vida. Enquanto penso nisso, resolvo abandonar Harvie um pouco e vou à estação de treinamento com espadas, tentar aprender qualquer coisa com o que me virar.

**Gardenia Port – Distrito 11 (12 Anos):**

Desde o desfile, meu relacionamento com Billy cresceu surpreendentemente. Nós passamos horas conversando sobre o que fazer na Arena, e por fim resolvemos formar uma aliança, o que deixou nossa Mentora, Rose, muito feliz. Ela nos treina juntamente, ensinando-nos a como agir nas entrevistas ou em quais estações nos focarmos no Treinamento.

Por ter conhecimentos com plantas e, com a ajuda de Rose, conhecimentos com fogueiras, eu fui orientada a me concentrar em armadilhas e aprender a manejar uma arma. Eu resolvi ficar com uma faca: apesar de ser pequena, ela é boa caso você tenha que atirar de uma longa distancia. Eu fiquei praticando, quando percebi que Millet, do 9, estava se aproximando de mim.

"Olá garotinha", ela disse com um falso carinho. "Como você está?"

Eu a encarei com desdém e respondi:

"Vou ficar melhor quando você parar de me tratar como um bebê."

Ela me encarou estupefata. Após alguns segundos atônita ela prosseguiu.

"Certo. Enfim, eu não queria incomodá-la, mas, eu estou vendo que você está praticando e eu não tenho ninguém com quem praticar, então, quer praticar comigo?"

Eu penso em recusar o convite, mas por fim resolvo aceitá-lo. Afinal, eu terei de lutar com pessoas na Arena, e não com bonecos de treino. Após alguns minutos treinando, posso perceber que ela é muito boa com a espada. Sua mira é implacável. E ela também é bem legal, apesar de às vezes parecer um tanto quanto metida.

Ao fim do primeiro dia de Treinamento, ela resolve se despedir de mim.

"Bom, foi muito legal treinar com você, Gardenia. A gente se vê."

Apesar de sua idade, a inocência no jeito como disse essa frase: "A gente se vê" como se fossemos nos encontrar amanhã e nos demais dias e como se fôssemos conhecidas há muito tempo, me mostra seu otimismo mesmo estando indo à Arena. Isso me motiva a fazer algo que eu achei quase impossível.

"Millet, espere.", ela para atônita. "Você quer formar uma aliança comigo?"

"Sério? Eu estaria honrada!"

"Mas... eu tenho um aliado. Meu companheiro de Distrito."

"Tudo bem. Se ele for tão legal quanto você, tenho certeza que conseguiremos sobreviver por um longo tempo."

"Certo. Então, a gente se vê."

"Isso. A gente se vê.", ela se vira e segue seu caminho enquanto vou em direção à Billy para contar-lhe as novidades, e esperando que ele as aceite sem relutâncias.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Treinamentos (Dia 2)

**Capítulo 15: Treinamentos (Dia 2)**

**Eddy Stamina – Distrito 5 (14 Anos):**

O primeiro dia de treinamento foi realmente proveitoso. Pude observar cautelosamente cada um de meus oponentes, e percebi que a quantidade de tributos fracos está realmente pequena nesta edição dos Jogos. Aparentemente, os únicos candidatos à morte iminente na Cornucópia são os tributos do 6, a garota do 7, o garoto do 8, 9 e 11. Em sua maioria, homens.

A chance de uma garota chegar comigo na final é quase que óbvia, e quero que essa seja Courtney, aquela garota maldita. O que ela fez para mim não foi só uma humilhação, mas uma prova de que ela é uma forte competição e que tem altas chances de vencer.

Bom, mesmo sabendo sobre meus adversários, devo me focar em planejar uma estratégia para vencer os Jogos. É muito óbvio que me darei bem com qualquer arma que puserem em minha frente, e que luto muito bem – minha entrada nos Jogos é uma prova disso.

Mas, mesmo com boas qualidades em combate, preciso adquirir habilidades de sobrevivência senão, com toda a certeza, acabarei morrendo de fome... ou frio, ou qualquer outro motivo.

Eu resolvo ir à Estação de Armadilhas, onde Jack Load, do 7 está treinando com sua parceira, Carter acho. Posso perceber que Jack tem uma facilidade surpreendente com as armadilhas e vi ontem que ele também é bom para reconhecer plantas, ambas habilidades não presentes em mim. Será que devo aliar-me a ele? Com certeza seríamos mais fortes juntos. Mas há a chance de ele estar aliado à Carter, e não quero arriscar minhas chances de vitória por uma garota fraca e totalmente estúpida.

Eu resolvo finalmente pedir para ele ser meu aliado, independente de Carter já ser ou não sua aliada.

"Oi, você é o Jack, não é?", tento parecer o mais simpático o possível. Ele não se vira e continua a montar sua armadilha com Carter enquanto me responde:

"Sim. Por que quer saber?"

"Porque eu percebi que você é muito bom com plantas e armadilhas. E gostaria de saber se não quer aliar-se a mim."

Ele pensa um pouco, e quando acaba a armadilha, se levanta para me encarar. Ele deve ser uns dez centímetros mais alto que eu, mas eu ainda o encaro com altivez.

"Ah, tudo bem. Mas, se quiser ser meu aliado, terá que ser aliado de Carter também."

Ele aponta para sua parceira que me encara indiferente.

"Tudo bem...", eu digo vagamente.

"Então", Jack disse, "acho que somos oficialmente aliados", ele diz esticando sua mão para mim.

"Claro.", eu aperto sua mão enquanto sorrio falsamente.

Eu tenho dois aliados, um deles muito valioso, mas claro que, em certo ponto da competição terei de deixá-los. Não quero criar vínculos para depois sentir remorsos por suas mortes. Mas não devo pensar nisso agora. O importante é descobrir nossa estratégia.

**Polly Esther Jersey – Distrito 8 (17 Anos):**

O Centro de Treinamentos não é exatamente como eu pensava. É apenas um grande salão com armas, alvos, alguns instrumentos usados na Arena e uma grande árvore usada para praticar escalada. Tirando isso, não é nada tão espetacular.

Desde o primeiro dia, tenho treinado minhas habilidades de sobrevivência, já que sei manejar o arco e flecha. Eu observo que muitos dos tributos tem habilidades tanto em combate quanto em sobrevivência, principalmente os tributos Carreiristas e, surpreendentemente, a garota do 5, o tributo mais jovem.

Essa garota, Courtney, com certeza tem altas chances de vencer. Seria muito bom ter uma aliada como ela, que é o "pacote completo". Entretanto, acho que ela é um tributo "antissocial", duvido muito que vá se aliar a alguém.

Mas por que estou perdendo meu tempo pensando no adversário? Devo pensar em o que fazer assim que a hora chegar: devo correr para a floresta ou ir em direção da Cornucópia para o banho de sangue? Ou devo ficar parada e esperar minha morte. Por que estou tão sentimental? É claro que vou à Cornucópia, mas devo ter cuidado com os tributos mais fortes e devo sair de lá rapidamente. Depois, veremos o que acontece. Bom, eu sei o que vai acontecer: eu vencerei a 72ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes.

**Millet Barley – Distrito 9 (17 Anos):**

Estou muito deprimida desde a colheita, não pelo fato de ser um tributo, mas pelo fato de que talvez nunca mais veja meus pais, que acabaram de voltar a minha vida, para depois se esvaírem como areia da praia em minhas mãos.

Agora minha única esperança é vencer os Jogos para poder voltar para casa, o que é praticamente impossível. O nível dos tributos este ano está muito alto. Minhas chances de sobrevivência são quase zero, se é que já não é zero.

Entretanto, me estressar antes da hora não vai me ajudar em nada, na verdade, pode só piorar minha situação ainda mais. Devo pensar rapidamente em arrumar um aliado, ou minha morte será ainda mais iminente.

Então eu vejo Maddie, do 6, treinando com espadas. Apesar de um pouco deslocada, ela até que leva jeito para a coisa. Ela é a aliada perfeita. Eu vou diretamente a sua direção. Após conversarmos um pouco, ela aceita ser minha aliada, mas me diz que não pode garantir sua sobrevivência durante muito tempo na competição.

"Então somos duas.", eu digo e nós duas rimos bobamente. Ainda bem que, mesmo com o medo da morte iminente, ainda possam haver momentos de riso dentro deste pesadelo.

**Blaster Merc – Distrito 12 (16 Anos):**

Nem consigo acreditar que daqui a dois estarei na Arena com meus 23 adversários. Como o tempo passa rápido, e nem consegui aproveitar a vida boa da Capital. Estou realmente desapontado.

Eu e Metalla estamos praticando lançamento de facas. Modéstia a parte, eu estou me saindo muito, e Metalla também não está nada mal. Ela me conta que Striker Net, do 4, fez ela chorar dizendo que ela não tinha chance de vencer os Jogos.

"Metalla, sinceramente, você chorou por que ele disse que você não vai ganhar? Essa é a coisa mais infantil e estúpida que você pode fazer. Todos aqui acham – e querem – que o adversário morra. Mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que se importar. Eu não quero mais que você fique chorando por aí por causa disso entendeu?"

Ela concordou, e percebi sua vergonha pelas bochechas rosadas.

"Além do mais", eu continuei "nós vamos acabar com esse Striker de qualquer jeito mesmo."

Nós dois rimos inocentemente, enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a Estação de Escalagem. A cada minuto que passa, me sinto mais feliz e triste por ter criado este vínculo com Metalla, pois sei que quando chegar a hora, terei de vê-la partir.


	16. Capítulo 16 - Treinamentos (Dia 3)

**Capítulo 16: Treinamentos (Dia 3)**

**Jewel Gold – Distrito 1 (15 Anos):**

O período de treinamento foi realmente exaustivo, e eu achava os treinos no orfanato barra pesada. Bom, pelo menos já vai acabar. Só vou encontrar-me com os Idealizadores, depois uma entrevista e por fim: a Arena. Acho que pior não pode ficar. Acabei de me lembrar que já ficou: Fluxie, nossa mentora, fazendo questão em mencionar toda vez que nos encontrávamos que eu e Marc não devíamos ficar juntos, pois isso pode comprometer nossas chances de vitória.

Bom, nós meio que nos obrigamos a nos afastarmos. Faz parte de nosso "plano" de sobrevivência: não vamos fazê-los pensarem que somos amigos para que os outros tributos usem isso contra nós. Amigos... Queria que fôssemos algo a mais que isso, mas, em nossa situação, acho que não posso me permitir a esse luxo.

Não sei por que nunca disse a Marc que o amava. Ele sempre despertava em mim as mais estranhas e inexplicáveis sensações. Mas, infelizmente, só resolvi dar atenção a elas depois a Colheita: acho que porque percebi que vou perdê-lo. Para sempre.

Fico tão aturdida em meus pensamentos que quase esqueço que sou logo depois de Marc no encontro com os Idealizadores. Eu o vejo saindo, olhando para baixo, inexpressivo. Em um momento, ele olha para cima e nossos olhares se encontram. Uma das vantagens de ser amiga de Marc, é que leio muito bem suas expressões.

_Bem, espero ter ido bem. Boa sorte. _Ele disse com seus olhos cor de oliva, sem, na verdade, dizer uma única palavra.

_Você vai bem, com certeza. Obrigado. _Eu lancei-lhe um olhar em respostas, com meus olhos acastanhados.

Ao atravessar a porta para o encontro com os Idealizadores, fiquei um pouco admirada: a minha frente estava o Centro de Treinamento, mas sem toda aquela multidão de tributos, parecia tão calmo, como se não fosse visitado há décadas. Ao meu lado, estavam os Idealizadores, todos muito "elegantes" em seus ternos engomados e vestidos apertados, com os penteados mais exóticos de toda a Capital.

Eu pretendia sair de lá o mais rápido o possível, portanto fui logo para a espada mais próxima e comecei a "matar" alguns modelos. Na contagem de dez segundos, acho que destruí uns seis modelos, nada mal para alguém lutando com "pessoas" desarmadas. Depois me tentei a acender uma fogueira – onde quase falhei – e depois fiz uma armadilha para esquilos e coelhos. E ela funcionou. Ainda bem... Depois disso, me retirei do aposento, sem dizer nem uma palavra.

**Courtney Geo – Distrito 5 (12 Anos):**

Eu vejo Eddy entrando no Centro de Treinamento, para sua sessão com os Idealizadores. Sinceramente, não me incomodo muito com ele. Acho-o convencido demais, e gente assim sempre tem um fim trágico. Mas não posso deixar de admitir que ele (assim como a maioria por aqui) é um forte concorrente. Os poucos que não estão nesse barco, bom, um triste fim provavelmente os espera na Cornucópia, a não ser que fujam. O que quase nunca ajuda. Tenho a impressão de que só piora a situação.

Mas agora, devo concentrar-me em uma estratégia para sobreviver (e possivelmente vencer) os Jogos. Diferentemente dos Carreiristas, e alguns outros tributos, não sou uma louca sanguinária que beberia o sangue de cada pessoa que matar. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não matarei quando a hora chegar. O que não significa que farei disso um massacre da Capital, onde um caça o outro como um bando de animais descerebrados. Não, isso jamais. Ao invés disso, tentarei usar do intelecto para sobreviver.

Não sei como, mas só agora percebo que devo ser um dos poucos tributos sem aliados, que, na maioria das vezes, garantem que sua sobrevivência na Arena seja prolongada. Bom, acho que a competição está próxima demais de começar para me preocupar em "prolongar" minha estadia lá.

Mas eu não posso começar a sofrer o peso da competição agora. Tenho dois dias antes de pisar naquela Arena. Dois dias bem estressantes antes da Arena. Sinceramente, acho que iria preferir muito mais ficar em uma floresta, deserto, tundra, selva, seja lá o que for, à deriva, do que enfrentar mais uma sessão de trocas de roupas, maquiagem, cabelo, unhas. Isso que é estressante.

Bom, pelo menos tenho Jay, meu mentor, para me ajudar. Ele meio que se tornou um confidente para mim nesses últimos dias. Acho que, sem ele por aqui, teria me rendido à loucura como a maioria dos sanguinários de plantão. Se, por algum golpe de sorte inesperado, eu vencer me lembrarei dele em meus agradecimentos. O chamarei de "O Conselheiro Vitorioso".

Sei que é um apelido bobo, mas tenho mania de inventá-los porque, por algum motivo inexplicável, alivia meu estresse. Lembra-me das tardes em que me sentava abaixo de um bordo perto de casa e escrevia histórias sobre minha vida, incrementadas com um pouco de ação. Era um dos poucos momentos pacíficos de meu dia.

Meus devaneios ficaram tão profundos, que Eddy passou quase que despercebido por mim enquanto saía do Centro de Treinamento. Certo, agora é minha vez. Devo mostrar-lhes do que sou capaz. Ou pelo menos tentar.

O Centro de Treinamento está cheio de Idealizadores. Me sinto na obrigação de impressioná-los. Começo com coisas simples, como atirar arco e flechas, lutar com a espada e atirar facas em alvos, e suas expressões se mantém as mesmas. Depois, vou à Estação de Camuflagem, e peço para que eles fechassem os olhos, e não abrissem enquanto não permitisse.

Ao meu sinal, eles abrem os olhos, mas não me encontram. Quando me revelo, eles ficam perplexos ao verem que estou em uma pilastra não muito longe deles. Depois, acendo cinco fogueiras com um único graveto, uma técnica antiga do 5.

E como meu _gran finale_, eu faço uma armadilha, onde um tributo "esfomeado" encontra um arbusto de amoras e ao pegar qualquer uma delas, dispara um mecanismo que libera duas toras afiadas que vem em sua direção, uma mirando a cabeça, a outra o quadril; e mesmo que ele sobreviva a isso, as amoras são envenenadas.

Após minha apresentação, eu me despeço deles e saio apressada do Centro de Treinamento, deixando-os literalmente embasbacados.

**Jack Load – Distrito 7 (16 Anos):**

Nem posso acreditar. A competição já está chegando. Como pôde passar tão rápido? Agora, só o que me separa da Arena e dos outros tributos é o encontro com os Idealizadores e a entrevista.

Infelizmente, consegui dar uma guinada em meus planos fazendo aquela aliança com Eddy. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu e Carter sozinhos provavelmente não vamos durar muito sozinhos. Ele – apesar de mais jovem do que eu – é um forte competidor, e já tem sede de sangue dobrada em relação a mim e Carter. É como se ele mal pudesse esperar para passar sua espada na garganta de algum tributo.

Bom, mas eu não irei sobreviver vivendo nas costas de Eddy. Pretendo acabar essa aliança o quanto antes possível. Quando tivermos 12 ou 10 de nós sobrando. Aquele cara me dá calafrios, com todo o seu papo sanguinário. Ele daria um ótimo Carreirista. Então por que ele escolheu?

Bom, essa é uma pergunta que, sinceramente, nem quero saber a resposta. Mas, uma parte de mim sente que se aliar a ele não é a coisa certa a se fazer. Sinto que não posso confiar totalmente nele. Entretanto, não posso me prender demais a isso, pois o tributo feminino do 6 já está saindo do Centro de Treinamento.

Agora é minha vez. Hora de mostrar àqueles Idealizadores do que sou capaz. Espero que seja mais capaz do que imagino ser.

O Centro está apinhado deles, e é impressionante o contraste entre o colorido de suas roupas com o tom metálico dos equipamentos do local. Eu tento não ficar lá muito tempo, portanto, começo logo com as espadas – minha melhor arma – e depois parto para um pouco de escalada e acendo algumas fogueiras.

Eles ficaram no mesmo clima apático, até o momento em que eu resolvo mostrar um pouco de luta "corpo a corpo". Eu coloco um modelo em minha e, surpreendentemente, destruo seu crânio, que tem a mesma consistência da pele humana.

Isso deixou, não só a mim, mas aos Idealizadores sem palavras. Pude ver um deles se levantarem de assombro, antes de eu resolver acabar com a minha sessão e me retirar da sala.

**Kat Haye – Distrito 10 (18 Anos):**

Finalmente. O dia mais esperado por mim. Hora de mostrar aos Idealizadores do que sou capaz. Desde a viagem de trem, Barnie tem mantido uma distancia surpreendente de mim. Acho isso ótimo, seu medo é o que me motiva. Só estarei satisfeita quando vir seu corpo caído no chão da Arena com as marcas de minhas armas, seu sangue escorrendo como um rio com fluxo infinito.

Estou realmente feliz pela minha decisão de não formar nenhum aliado. Acho que isso só atrasaria minha Vitória iminente. Mas, mesmo sabendo que vou vencer, ainda preciso de uma estratégia. Eu pretendo não ficar para ver o banho de sangue na Cornucópia, mas preciso de algum tipo de suprimento. Eu posso correr muito bem, então acho que conseguiria pegar algo de útil próximo de mim e depois fugir para longe da Cornucópia, onde os Carreiristas ficarão.

Mas, mesmo não ficando no banho de sangue, irei à direção de Barnie, seja qual for. Irei acabar com ele. Ele não passará dos primeiros cinco minutos. Depois disso, ficarei na espreita e deixarei que os tributos se matem. Então, quando tivermos poucos de nós, irei caçá-los e acabar com eles. Um. Por. Um.

Barnie sai do Centro de Treinamento, com um olhar cabisbaixo. Ele olha em minha direção. Lanço-lhe um olhar maléfico e faço uma mímica de "Você está morto!", o que o deixa mais assustado ainda. Ele parece uma criança, tão indefeso, tão ingênuo. Pelo menos já sabe o que o aguarda.

Eu sigo em direção do Centro de Treinamento. Ao chegar lá, vou rapidamente a uma espada e começo a destruir os modelos. Em uns dez segundo, só vejo no chão os "restos mortais" dos quinze bonecos e o olhar perplexo e interessado dos Idealizadores. Eu resolvo partir para as fogueiras e termino atirando facas em alvos. Acerto todos no mesmo ponto: o centro da testa.

Depois disso me retiro, aguardando ansiosamente pela minha nota.

**Notas:**

**Nome**

**Idade**

**Nota**

**Distrito 1**

Marc Gem

15

9

Jewel Gold

15

9

**Distrito 2**

Mason Stone

18

12

Sierra Ripper

13

10

**Distrito 3**

Eugene Tech

16

8

Darla Tech

14

6

**Distrito 4**

Striker Net

13

10

Siren Hook

17

9

**Distrito 5**

Eddy Stamina

15

11

Courtney Geo

12

12

**Distrito 6**

Mack Port

18

7

Maddie Barge

15

5

**Distrito 7**

Jack Load

16

10

Carter Furn

13

6

**Distrito 8**

Vince Chenil

16

5

Polly Esther Jersey

17

9

**Distrito 9**

Harvey Plow

12

6

Millet Barley

17

7

**Distrito 10**

Barnie Fleet

18

5

Kat Haye

18

11

**Distrito 11**

Billy Burt

15

8

Gardenia Protea

12

8

**Distrito 12**

Blaster Merc

16

10

Metalla Gist

13

7

**Alianças:**

Carreiristas:

Mason Stone – Distrito 2

Striker Net – Distrito 4

Siren Hook – Distrito 4

Distritos 1 e 2:

Marc Gem – Distrito 1

Sierra Ripper – Distrito 2

Distritos 1 e 3:

Jewel Gold – Distrito 1

Eugene Tech – Distrito 3

Darla Tech – Distrito 3

Distritos 5 e 7:

Eddy Stamina – Distrito 5

Jack Load – Distrito 7

Carter Furn – Distrito 7

Distritos 6, 8, 9 e 10:

Mack Port – Distrito 6

Vince Chenil – Distrito 8

Harvey Plow – Distrito 9

Barnie Fleet – Distrito 10

Distritos 6 e 9:

Maddie Barge – Distrito 6

Millet Barley – Distrito 9*

Distrito 11:

Billy Burt

Gardenia Protea

Distrito 12:

Blaster Merc

Metalla Gist

Tributos sem Aliança:

Courtney Geo – Distrito 5

Polly Esther Jersey – Distrito 8

Kat Haye – Distrito 10

*Obs: Millet desfez a aliança com Metalla (12), pois decidiu que não queria mais ficar com Blaster na aliança, pois não gostou dele.


	17. Capítulo 17 - Entrevistas

**Capítulo 17: Entrevistas (Melhores Momentos)**

Antes de começar, gostaria de desculpar-me pela demora. Meu computador estava com problemas. Bom, originalmente não iria escrever um capítulo para as entrevistas, mas Ade5000 me convenceu a fazê-lo com os melhores momentos. Os tributos escolhidos serão aqueles que não tiveram nenhum POV desde o capítulo de sua Colheita e aqueles que mereciam aparecer um pouco mais. Gostaria de pedir que se pudessem escrevessem _reviews _dizendo os tributos que vocês querem que morram no banho de sangue. Então aqui vai.

**Marc Gem – Distrito 1 (15 Anos):**

Eu realmente não estou no clima para conversar com alguém. Não paro de pensar em Jewel, queria estar junto dela neste momento, no armário de vassouras, aquela louca sensação, que só aumenta a cada dia. Queria poder estar agarrado com ela e jamais soltá-la.

Quando vejo, ela já está voltando de sua entrevista. Agora é a minha vez. Eu me aproximo e sou recebido por calorosos aplausos da multidão.

"Ora, ora", diz Caesar com seu tom animado. "Olá Marc. Como vai?"

Bom, eu tento ser o mais simpático que posso.

"Olá Caesar. Estou ótimo!"

Nossa conversa continua com este tom. Ele me faz algumas perguntas sobre a Capital e sobre os Jogos, as quais eu respondo calmamente. Quando percebo que o tempo está acabando, peço-lhe a palavra.

"Bom, antes de partir, gostaria de dizer algo que começou a me acontecer a alguns dias. Eu comecei a experimentar um sentimento novo, que nunca havia sentido: o amor. Sim, sim, é algo bem bobo, mas gostaria de compartilhar com você, Capital. Não irei revelá-los o nome de minha amada, mas posso dizer que é um dos tributos femininos. Agora, devo sair, mas vos deixo com seus mais profundo pensamentos refletirem por quem me apaixonei." Nessa hora, o gongo toca, sinalizando o fim de meu tempo. "Adeus"

Eu saio e quando chego ao nosso andar, faço uma coisa impressionantemente inacreditável. Eu me aproximo de Jewel, e lhe dou um longo beijo cinematográfico. A sensação de felicidade é imediata. Nunca achei que algum dia me sentiria assim. Foram os dez segundos mais longos de minha vida. Não quero largar de seus lábios nunca.

Quando me afasto, ao invés de um sorriso, sou surpreendido por um soco de Jewel em meu olho esquerdo. Seu lindo rosto é a última coisa que vejo antes de cair desmaiado.

**Sierra Ripper – Distrito 2 (13 Anos):**

Estou mais do que satisfeita pela minha nota, considerando que esperava tirar 7 ou 8, no máximo 9. Mas agora, tenho que suportar a pior parte dessa "brincadeira": a entrevista. Não tenho nada contra o tal de Caesar Flickerman, é só que, não sou de conversar com os outros. Já foi um sufoco me aliar ao Marc (1).

Finalmente – ou não – chega minha vez de ser entrevistada. Eu vou andando lentamente até o palco, e sou recebida com calorosas – e falsas – palmas dos habitantes da Capital.

"Olá Sierra. Como vai?", ele pergunta animado.

"Eu estou bem.", menti descaradamente. Estava tudo, menos bem. Preferia estar longe deste lugar.

A entrevista até que não vai mal, até o momento em que ele pergunta:

"E então, está confiante? Acha que vai ganhar?"

"Bom, Caesar", eu deixei meus pensamentos fluírem. "Eu nunca considerei a chance de perder, e é bom que meus adversários lembrem-se bem de minhas palavras, principalmente meu companheiro de Distrito, Mason Stone: eu irei caçá-los um por um, e adorarei ver seus jovens corpos jogados no chão como meros bichos.", por um momento, quase esqueço-me de meu aliado. "Claro, isso não se aplica ao meu aliado, Marc Gem...", nessa hora o gongo soa e saio apressada do palco.

**Eugene Tech – Distrito 3 (16 Anos):**

Os dias na Capital têm ficado cada vez mais deprimentes. Darla tem tido pesadelos quase todos os dias. Ela não para de pensar no Ace, seu "namorado". No começo, eu não gostava dele – na verdade, nem sei se agora gosto. Mas acho que é bom para ela ter alguém esperando lá em casa. Tirando nossos pais, eu não tenho mais ninguém. Mas não posso pensar muito nisso, já é minha entrevista, devo me manter calmo.

"Olá Eugene. Como vai?", Caesar fala com a mesma animação que para os últimos cinco entrevistados.

"Estou muito bem", minto para ele com um lindo sorriso no rosto. "Para melhorar só mais um pudim de chocolate.", a plateia explode em risadas. "Deixe-me perguntar-lhe algo Caesar: pode me falar o nome da cozinheira? Adoraria contratá-la para trabalhar em casa...", mais risadas enérgicas – e falsas – da plateia.

"Ora, mas que confiança. Aliás, seu nome é Chitilla.", a plateia continua a rir. "Agora fiquei curioso: qual será sua estratégia na Arena?"

Eu o chamei para mais perto e falei em alto e bom em seu ouvido:

"É segredo...", mais risadas.

A conversa continuou com esse clima animado até o gongo tocar e eu me retirar.

**Siren Hook – Distrito 4 (17 Anos):**

Ótimo. Como se já não bastasse estar aqui, na "maravilhosa" Capital, ainda tenho de fazer uma entrevista. Realmente, minha vida não poderia estar pior. Quando o garoto do 3 volta, eu sou chamada para o palco. Relutantemente obedeço à ordem. Após eu me sentar, Caesar começa a fazer diversas perguntas sobre o Distrito 4. No fim da entrevista ele me pergunta:

"Então, você é a única Carreirista menina desta edição, certo? Como se sente com isso?"

"Primeiramente, você não é um psicólogo para dizer-lhe como me sinto. E além do mais, acho ridículo esse machismo implantado nessa competição. Só por que sou uma garota, não quer dizer que tenha medo de sujar minhas unhas. Tenho certeza que a maioria dos tributos femininos pensa assim, e é por isso que posso te afirmar algo: uma garota será a Vitoriosa, disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida."

Ao ouvir o milagroso som do gongo que indica o fim da entrevista, eu me levanto, faço uma reverência e saio.

**Eddy Stamina – Distrito 5 (14 Anos):**

Eu estou realmente explodindo dentro de meu _smoking_. Ter tirado uma nota 11 foi mais do que satisfatório; mas ver aquela maldita peste, que não deve nem ter saído das fraldas ainda tirar uma nota DOZE, isso eu não posso aceitar. O que será que ela fez, cantou uma canção de ninar vestida de princesa? Bom, não tenho tempo para descobrir. Minha arque rival, Courtney Geo, está voltando de sua entrevista, o público, ao fundo, aplaudindo de pé.

Quando ela passa por mim, eu digo:

"Tomara que o elevador quebre e caia até te levar ao inferno que é seu lugar."

Ela olha para mim, uma expressão vazia em seu rosto, e responde:

"Sério? Nunca tive vontade de visitar a sua casa...", ela se vira e vai embora, o que me deixa ainda mais revoltado.

A entrevista não é muito melhor, até o momento em que Caesar me pergunta, por pura curiosidade, se eu tinha alguém que eu não gostasse dos tributos ou que eu quisesse... Matar.

"Bom Caesar, eu não pretendia responder, mas já que insisti, irei dizer-lhe o tributo que eu pretendo matar é...", fiz questão de acentua o "pretendo", "Minha companheira de distrito, Courtney Geo."

O público fica perplexo, e depois começa a me vaiar do palco. Eu, sem hesitar, me levanto e saio do palco sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Mal posso esperar para ver a cara daquela peste.", digo a mim mesmo.

**Maddie Barge – Distrito 6 (15 Anos):**

Tirar uma nota 5 nas avaliações com os Idealizadores. Mas isso em nada se compara com o fato de ser a única garota que tirou essa nota. Meus outros companheiros de notas – Vince (8) e Barnie (10) – não estão com mais sorte do que eu, considerando que ambos são aliados e estão com dois aliados tão bom quanto eles – Mack (6) e Harvie (9).

Mas não tenho tempo para me preocupar com os outros. Meus problemas já estão bem drásticos e já é hora de minha entrevista. Apesar de não ser um tributo tenha recebido tanta atenção – como o casal do 1, os Carreiristas, o casal do 5, o garoto do 7, as garotas do 8 e do 10 e o garoto do 12 – a plateia me aplaude com a mesma animação.

A entrevista foi bem até que Caesar resolveu mexer com meus sentimentos:

"Entao, Maddie, você tem alguém especial te esperando em seu Distrito?"

Essa pergunta me fez ter rápidos devaneios com Salt. Eu me esforcei o máximo para não chorar e mostrar fraqueza, mas assim que comecei a falar, as lágrimas saíram juntas.

"Sim... Sim, eu tenho. Meu namorado, Salt..."

"Certo. Você gostaria de deixar algumas palavras para ele?"

"Sim...", eu me levantei e olhei para uma das milhares de câmeras. "Salt, eu sei que não tenho muitas chances de vencer os Jogos, e você também sabe. Mas eu quero que saiba que, do fundo do meu coração, eu te amo. Você é quem me consola e me conforta. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado em todos os momentos. Espero que você continue sentindo o mesmo por mim, mesmo após meu quase que inevitável desastre na Arena. Adeus."

Eu começo a correr para fora do palco e paro no elevador, caindo em pranto. Eu fui fraca. Eu me entreguei para a morte. Já sei meu destino na Arena. Está tudo acabado.

**Carter Furn – Disrito 7 (13 Anos):**

Poxa! A entrevista. O último evento antes de meu encontro com a morte. Eu deveria estar mais confiante, já que tenho dois aliados, e eles são uns dos melhores tributos. Mas não sei porque não posso confiar no Eddy. Na verdade, eu sei sim. Eu vi a cara dele quando começou a falar de Courtney. Estava com sede de sangue, e tenho certeza que não hesitaria em matar a mim ou ao Jack.

Bom, já é minha hora de ir à entrevista. Caesar recebe-me da mesma maneira como a todos os outros: entusiasmado e caloroso. A entrevista toma um rumo comum, com ele me fazendo perguntas completamente triviais sobre a minha vida no 7, até que finalmente ele resolveu encostar em meu ponto fraco:

"Entao, Carter, nós pudemos perceber que você estava machucada antes de vir para cá. Diga-me, como você fez esse machucado?"

Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra, iriam obrigar-me a dizer isso. Eu respirei fundo e comecei:

"Bom, foi um senhor que estava bêbado e começou a me esfaquear violentamente. Ele era muito forte. Surpreendentemente, consegui escapar dele apenas com um corte em meu braço. Depois disso, meu companheiro de Distrito, Jack, me encontrou e me ajudou.", eu resolvi parar por aí. Não acho que seja necessário dizer-lhe que o sujeito era o pai de Jack, ele já deve estar sofrendo bastante agora que soube que ele morreu.

Após responder à pergunta de Caesar, eu me despeço dele e do público e vou embora, com milhares de pensamentos aflorando sobre como será minha experiência na Arena.

**Vince Chenil – Distrito 8 (16 Anos):**

Já teve a sensação de que você está muito perto de morrer? É isso que estou sentindo agora. Tenho certeza absoluta de que vou morrer na Arena, e não sei se vale a pena eu tentar mudar isso.

Depois que minha companheira, Polly Esther, volta de sua entrevista, eu me direciono ao palco. A "animação" dos habitantes da Capital é tão convincente que até parece real. É como se eles gostassem de mim.

Durante a entrevista, Caesar me faz perguntas sobre minha antiga vida e sobre estratégias na Arena – pergunta meio irônica para quem tirou um 5 nas avaliações. Eu respondo calmamente que não tenho estratégia, já quanto mais tempo eu ficar na Arena será um minuto a mais que estarei atrasando minha morte. Após isso, eu me despeço do público e vou embora, me sentindo – inexplicavelmente – mais confiante.

**Harvey Plow – Distrito 9 (12 Anos):**

Até que enfim chegou o dia da entrevista! Depois disso irei para a Arena, onde irei mostrar a todos do que sou capaz. Tudo bem que tirei uma nota 6, mas é que não queria mostrar-lhes todo o meu potencial. Claro que – sendo um tributo muito esperto – não irei contar a Caesar minha estratégia, não importa o quanto ele insista.

Após Millet voltar de sua entrevista eu vou entusiasmado ao palco, pronto para arrebentar!

Caesar começa me perguntando sobre minha opinião a respeito dos outros tributos. Eu digo que não são lá grande coisa, e não estou mentindo. Aquela Courtney e o tal de Mason – os dois que tiraram 12 nas avaliações – não são páreo para minha inteligência, treinei muito, assim como Crowie Sow – atualmente, o único Vitorioso de meu Distrito. Só atualmente, pois serei o segundo nesta Edição.

Finalmente, Caesar me faz a pergunta que estava tentando evitar. Apesar de me lembrar sempre de não respondê-la, eu acabo contando a ele – assim como a toda Panem – sobre minha estratégia. Sei que pode parecer arriscado, mas do jeito como os demais tributos são lesados, eu contando ou não, não fará muita diferença.

Caesar ouve cada palavra minha atentamente e, ao tocar do gongo, eu me retiro do palco.

**Barnie Fleet – Distrito 10 (18 Anos):**

Não sei o que está me assustando mais no momento é o fato de que daqui a um dia estarei na Arena ou os olhares ferozes que Kat vive lançava na direção das câmeras como se quisesse atacar alguém – e esse alguém sou eu.

No fim de sua entrevista, Caesar a pergunta se ela tem alguém na Arena. Ela responde prontamente:

"Claro que tenho: meu arque rival, o homem – ou devo dizer, cachorro – que destruiu minha dignidade e nem sequer teve a capacidade de assumir a culpa, meu companheiro de Distrito: Barnie Fleet. Isso é tudo. Adeus."

Após isso ela sai, e quando passa por mim, chega muito perto de me dar um soco. Eu sou chamado ao palco, e me dirijo ao mesmo muito apreensivo.

Caesar, ao invés de trazer à tona o momento que ocorreu a pouco, prefere esperar até o fim da entrevista para perguntar-me o que todos – eu acho – querem saber.

"Então, Barnie, sua companheira de Distrito fez uma declaração bem, como posso dizer, reveladora sobre você. Como se sente com isso?"

Eu me inclino para frente lentamente, e quando estou prestes a responder, o gongo toca, representando o fim de minha entrevista.

"Sinto muito Caesar, mas tenho que ir."

Eu vou embora, deixando Caesar com uma expressão perplexa.

**Billy Burt – Distrito 11 (15 Anos):**

Eu devo dizer que não estou nada empolgado para minha entrevista. Ainda não sei como eu e Gardenia tiramos uma nota tão alta: um 8 no Distrito 11? Isso é realmente incomum.

Não faço ideia de quais serão as perguntas para minha entrevista, só espero que não tenham a ver com Iry, meu irmão. Mas como sou uma pessoa "sortuda", não posso esperar muito.

Gardenia já está voltando de sua entrevista. Ela suspira para mim:

"Boa sorte!"

"Obrigada.", eu respondo a ela.

Finalmente chega minha hora. Durante a entrevista, eu tento ser o mais simpático o possível. Tudo corre bem, até o ponto em que Caesar sobre o porquê de eu ter me oferecido como Tributo.

Eu conto rapidamente a história sobre Iry e a "maldição" que caiu sobre mim: ver cada um de meus conhecidos morrerem na Arena. Contei a ele que não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Não com meu irmão.

Após isso eu vou embora, e tenho quase cem por cento de certeza que vi um espectador chorando.

**Metalla Gist – Distrito 12 (13 Anos):**

Meus nervos estão crescendo mais e mais a cada segundo. Não acredito que amanhã estarei na Arena.

Tudo bem, eu fui relativamente bem durante a Avaliação, mas isso não quer dizer que eu irei vencer. Duvido muito que eu vença. Pelo menos tenho Blaster para me proteger. Mas por quanto tempo? Ele é muito legal comigo, e me aconselhou bastante sobre o que fazer na Arena, mas em algum momento teremos de nos separar.

Não quero pensar nisso. Quando vejo, o garoto do 11 já está voltando, o que significa que é minha hora. Apesar de estar morrendo de nervosismo, eu disfarço bem. Acho que consigo parecer simpática.

Mas, quando piso no palco, eu começo a me sentir estranha. Minha visão está ficando escura. Quando percebo, estou indo em direção ao chão. Um Tributo fraco sendo mostrado para toda Panem. Isso é o que sou. Quando me dou conta, já estou no chão, inconsciente.


	18. AVISO!

Bom, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas aos leitores que estão esperando o capítulo do Banho de Sangue... Eu não tenho tido tempo para escrever ultimamente devido aos trabalhos de escola... Espero poder escrever/publicar logo!

Até


	19. Capítulo 18 - Banho de Sangue

**Capítulo 18 – Banho de Sangue**

**Marc Gem – Distrito 1 (15 Anos):**

Eu sou levado para dentro do tubo que me erguerá até a Arena. Lentamente sou carregado para cima. Ao chegar lá, tenho a visão dos demais tributos, além de um enorme visor indicando o tempo restante: _60... 59... 58..._

Eu começo a observar a Arena: uma reconstrução de uma floresta muito famosa em tempos antes da formação de Panem. Era conhecida como "pulmão da Terra"... Qual era seu nome? Ah, sim! Floresta Amazônica. Era uma reconstrução perfeita, como as imagens que já vi.

A Arena está realmente interessante, mas de repente eu escuto uma explosão vinda do campo ao lado do meu, onde estava o garoto do Distrito 8: Vince Chenil. Onde antes estava o garoto, restam pedaços de seu corpo destroçado. Há sangue em meu rosto e em minhas roupas, mas essa não é minha maior preocupação. Eu vejo o cronômetro, que está marcando 10 segundos... _9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... _Que os Jogos comecem!

**Millet Barley – Distrito 9 (17 Anos):**

Eu começo a correr desesperadamente para o objeto mais próximo de mim: um saco de dormir e um estilingue. Eu os pego e começo a correr na direção da floresta e então me lembro de algo: eu tenho uma aliada. Onde está Maddie? Eu não me lembro de tê-la visto antes dos Jogos começarem.

Eu me escondo atrás de uma árvore e olho em toda a parte à procura de Maddie. Sem sorte, eu enterro rapidamente meus utensílios e saio de meu esconderijo provisório para procurar por ela. É bom que ela não esteja morta, não quero sentir o peso de sua morte no primeiro minuto nesta Arena.

Impressionantemente pareço invisível em meio às "batalhas" que estão ocorrendo na Cornucópia, e por conseqüência consigo passar despercebida. Estou começando a ficar nervosa; não quero que Maddie morra. Ela que me ajudou a tirar uma nota 7: sempre me auxiliando e dizendo o que eu deveria ou não fazer. Quando ela tirou uma nota 5 fiquei muito chocada. Ela parecia tão habilidosa.

Depois de aproximadamente um minuto a procurando, eu a vejo caída no chão. Eu corro em sua direção e ao chegar, vejo um corte em seu rosto. Eu entro em desespero e inutilmente começo a tentar levantá-la. Após inúmeras falhas, eu ouço sua voz me chamando.

"Millet... Posso te dizer algo, antes de partir?"

"Pode... Claro que pode."

Ela se levanta lentamente e me encara docemente. Tudo parece tão certo, mas de repente seu rosto toma uma expressão fria e assombrosa.

"Adeus, amiga...", disse Maddie.

A próxima coisa que sinto é uma pontada em meu estômago. Quando olho para baixo, vejo um buraco em minha barriga e sangue correndo por todos os cantos. Eu caio no chão, e a última coisa que vejo é o semblante de Maddie correndo para longe, segurando a faca que me feriu, aguardando ansiosamente por sua próxima vítima.

**Eugene Tech – Distrito 3 (16 Anos):**

Eu e Darla combinamos previamente de encontrarmo-nos no porto mais próximo de uma lagoa com tudo o que conseguíssemos pegar. Eu, por sorte, consegui pegar duas mochilas. Espero que ela tenha essa sorte. Eu espero alguns momentos, completamente preocupado. Onde ela pode estar? Por que está demorando tanto?

Eu resolvo procurá-la. Estou começando a temer pelo pior. E se ela estiver morta? É bom que ela não tenha ido para a Cornucópia. Disse-a especificamente para não ir até lá. Minha ansiedade começa a aumentar. Apesar de fazerem apenas poucos minutos que a estou procurando, meu coração começa a doer.

Após mais alguns instantes andando, eu finalmente a vejo, apesar de não querer. Meus olhos começam a transbordar em lágrimas. Não posso acreditar: Darla está morta. Eu vejo seu pequeno corpo encolhido no chão da floresta como o de um bebê. Seu pescoço está semi-partido e espalhando sangue por toda parte. Não sei como reagir a isto. Está tudo tão confuso. Por que Darla? Deveria ter sido eu.

De repente eu ouço uma voz atrás de mim. A voz de um garoto.

"Sua irmã morreu. Agora, você é o próximo."

Eu me viro e vejo o rosto de Harvey (9). Instantaneamente me encho de fúria e corro em sua direção. Ele parece perplexo, mas não larga sua espada, suja com sangue – com certeza o sangue de Darla. Eu o soco no nariz e dou várias facadas em seu coração e ele se estatela no chão. Seu nariz está amassado em sua cara e ele está imóvel. Não tenho remorso do que fiz. Ele merecia. Ele matou minha irmã. E eu matarei até o último tributo nessa Arena para vingar a morte de Darla.

**Barnie Fleet – Distrito 10 (18 Anos):**

Estou desesperado! Não sei como ainda estou vivo. Desde o começo do Banho de Sangue, saí correndo sem rumo; apenas sei que subi uma grande colina. Ao alcançar o topo, tenho uma ampla visão da Cornucópia. Estranhamente, não vejo sinal de Kat, o que me preocupa mais.

Eu encontro uma pequena gruta onde posso me esconder enquanto os garotos não chegam. Bom, parece que agora somos somente Harvey (9), Mack (6) e eu já que Vince (8) resolveu bater as botas no momento mais decisivo de todos.

Após algumas horas sem ninguém aparecer, resolvo sair. Com certeza o Banho de Sangue já acabou. Tenho de encontrar os meninos. Sou o mais velho da aliança, é meu dever saber de seus paradeiros, pelo menos enquanto a aliança durar. Do alto da colina eu vejo a Cornucópia, bem mais vazia. O sol ainda não se pôs, então presumo que devam ser 17:00. Começo a andar atrás de alimentos.

De repente escuto um barulho em minha direção. Eu me viro e a vejo. Apesar de ser a pessoa a quem mais temo no planeta, ela consegue ser essa pessoa da maneira mais deslumbrante. Ela vem lentamente em minha direção. Eu sei que meu fim está próximo, mas no momento não me importo com isso. Eu me aproximo dela e digo:

"Eu sei que você vai me matar. Mas não posso morrer sem tocar mais uma vez em seus doces lábios."

"Você é inacreditável... Acha que depois de tudo que fez a mim tem direito de encostar em mim."

"Sei que não tenho... Mas no momento, isso não importa."

Eu chego mais perto dela. Ela me mostra sua faca, mas eu não paro. Quando percebo, estamos nos beijando. Nunca poderia desejar um último momento melhor. Após alguns segundos sinto sua faca acertar-me nas costas. Eu caio e a vejo sair correndo, e ouço um surdo choro vindo de sua direção.

**Eddy Stamina – Distrito 5 (15 Anos):**

Após cinco minutos na Cornucópia, eu saio com três mortes: os dois tributos do Distrito 11: Billy e Gardenia; e a garota do 12: Metalla. Foi realmente uma pena matá-los, tão inofensivos e jovems. Mas não há nada que posso fazer. Não é minha culpa esses pirralhos inúteis terem sido sorteados.

Mas, mesmo tendo conseguido três mortes no primeiro dia, ainda não consegui matar Courtney(5), aquela criança maldita. Na verdade, agora que me recordo, eu sequer a vi na Cornucópia. Será que fugiu para não ser pega pelos Carreiristas? Aquela covarde. Duvido que vá durar mais um dia na Arena.

Bom, chega de me preocupar com ela, tenho de encontrar Jack(7) e Carter(7). Espero que eles tenham conseguido mantimentos. Após andar alguns minutos, eu finalmente os encontro em um espaço fechado da floresta. Mas, eles não tem nenhum mantimento. Ah, esses idiotas vão me pagar.

"Ei!", eu grito para Jack "Vocês não conseguiram nada? Achei que o combinado era vocês trazerem mantimentos e eu cuidar para que não morressem."

"Sinto muito meu senhor!", pude sentir o tom de ironia em sua voz, o que me deixou apenas mais irritado. "Acho que se esqueceu que temos um tributo ferido entre nós."

Eu olho para Carter(7) que está sentada na base de uma árvore. É tudo culpa dela. Se ela não estivesse conosco, teríamos comida e mantimentos para passarmos a noite. Isso não vai ficar assim. Não posso permitir que ela continue na competição; isso só irá nos atrasar. Já sei o que fazer.

"Ei! Que tal andarmos mais um pouco antes que o sol se ponha.", eu sugiro, mais simpático do que esperava.

"Tudo bem.", ambos concordam.

Nós ficamos meia hora caminhando pela floresta: Jack(7) na frente, eu dando cobertura por trás e Carter(7) mancando entre nós. Agora é o momento perfeito. Jack começa a ir mais rápido, e é nesse momento que me aproximo de Carter, tampo sua boca e a levo para trás de uma moita. Quando saio, minha faca está suja com o sangue de Carter, e ela está encolhida atrás da pequena planta, seu pescoço está vermelho e seus olhos abertos e sem vida.

Quando Jack(7) percebe que nem eu nem Carter(7) estamos com ele, já é tarde demais. Eu subo em uma árvore e vejo toda a cena. Ele corre para a moita onde jaz sua pequena colega, a garota que ele deveria proteger. Acho que nunca saberei a conexão que havia entre esses dois. Mas isso não importa. Tenho de ir embora, e caçar novas vítimas. Porque eu sou o vencedor da 72ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes.

**Baixas:**

**Vince Chennill (8):**

**Tributo que o matou:**-

**Descrição:**Tentou correr antes do início dos Jogos, o que causou uma explosão;

**Posição:**24º Lugar

**Millet Barley (9):**

**Tributo que a matou: **Maddie Barge (6);

**Descrição:**Esfaqueada no estômago ao tentar despertar sua aliada;

**Posição:**23º Lugar.

**Mack Port (6):**

**Tributo que o matou: **Mason Stone (2);

**Descrição:**Cabeça decepada por uma espada ao tentar fugir;

**Posição:**22º Lugar.

**Billy Burt (11):**

**Tributo que o matou: **Eddy Stamina (5);

**Descrição:**Esfaqueado múltiplas vezes em diversas partes do corpo;

**Posição: **21º Lugar.

**Darla Tech (3):**

**Tributo que a matou: **Harvey Plow (9);

**Descrição:**Levou uma facada no pescoço que o partiu pela metade;

**Posição:**20º Lugar.

**Harvey Plow (9):**

**Tributo que o matou: **Eugene Tech (3);

**Descrição:**Leva um soco no nariz e é esfaqueado no coração;

**Posição:**19º Lugar.

**Gardenia Protea (11):**

**Tributo que a matou: **Eddy Stamina (5);

**Descrição:**Leva uma facada no crânio;

**Posição:**18º Lugar.

**Metalla Gist (12):**

**Tributo que a matou: **Eddy Stamina (5);

**Descrição:**Leva uma espadada no estômago;

**Posição:**17º Lugar.

**Barnie Fleet (10):**

**Tributo que o matou: **Kat Haye (10);

**Descrição:**Esfaqueado nas costas;

**Posição:**16º Lugar.

**Carter Furn (7):**

**Tributo que a matou: **Eddy Stamina (5);

**Descrição:**Esfaqueada no pescoço;

**Posição:**15º Lugar.


End file.
